List of House of Mouse Ultimate characters
An entire list of all of the characters of House of Mouse Ultimate. List of Disney Characters: *Classic Disney Cartoons/Mickey Mouse Cartoons: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Gus Goose, Pete, Ludwig Von Drake, Clara Cluck, Max Goof, Chip 'n Dale, Scrooge McDuck, The Phantom Blot, Mortimer Mouse, April, May and June Duck, Humphrey the Bear, Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore, the Brownstone Park Bears, Pluto's good ad bad consciences, Chief O'Hara, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, the 3 Little Pigs, the Big Bad Wolf, the 3 Little Wolves, Santa Claus, Reindeer, the Lonesome Ghosts, Ferdinand the Bull, Salty the Seal, Louie the Mountain Lion, Dinah the Daschund, Casey's daughters, Toodles, Quoodles, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Ortensia the Cat, Bunny Children, Beagle Boys, Mizrabel & The Mad Doctor. *Snow White and the Seven Dwarves: Snow White, The Prince, Doc, Bashful, Sneezy, Sleepy, Happy, Grumpy, Dopey, Queen Grimhilde , the Magic Mirror & the forest animals. *Pinnochio: Pinnochio, Gepetto, Blue Fairy, Jiminy Cricket, Cleo, Figaro, Monstro, John Worrington Foulfellow, Gideon, Lampwick, Stromboli, The Coachman & the Donkey Boys. *Fantasia: Magic Brooms, the Hippos, the Alligators, the Ostriches, Chernabog, Chernobog's minions/ghosts of Bald Mountain, Yen Sid, Hop Lo, the Mushrooms, the Cupids, one of the centaurettes (the one wearing the most erotic outfit), Bacchus, Jacchus, Yo-Yo Flamingo, the Snooty Six Flamingos, The Steadfast Tin Soldier, The Ballerina, T-rex, Triceratops, Dimetrodon, Brontosaurus, Stegosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Pteranodons, Tylosaurus, The Spring Sprite, The Elk & The Firebird. *The Relucant Dragon: The Relucant Dragon, Sir Giles & the Boy. *Dumbo: Dumbo, Timonthy Q. Mouse, Dumbo's mom, the Crows, the Elephants & Pink Elephants. *Bambi: Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Miss Bunny, Thumper's sisters, Ronno, The Great Prince of the Forest, Bambi's mom, Faline & the hunter's dogs. *Saludos Amigos: Jose Carioca & Pedro the Plane. *The Three Caballeros: Panchito Pistoles, the Aracuan Bird, the Flying Gauchito & Burrito. *Make Music Mine: Peter, Sonia the Duck, Willie the Whale, the seagulls & Casey. *Song of the South: Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, Brer Bear & Mr. Bluebird. *Fun and Fancy Free: Willie the Giant, Bongo & Lulubelle. *Melody Time: Pecos Bill, Widowmaker, Slue-Foot Sue, Johnny Appleseed, Johnny's Angel, Little Toot & Big Toot. *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad: Mr. Toad, Weasels, Ichabod Crane, The Headless Horseman, Katrina Van Tassel & Tilda. *Cinderella: Cinderella, Prince Charming, The King, The Grand Duke, Jaq, Gus, the mice, the birds, Prudence, The Fairy Godmother, Drizella, Anastacia, Lucifer, Pom-pom & Lady Tremaine. *Alice in Wonderland: Alice, White Rabbit, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Chesire Cat, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Queen of Hearts, King of Hearts, Dodo, Dormouse, Bill, The Walrus, The Carpenter, Card Soldiers, The Card Soldiers who painted the Queen of Heart's white roses, Caterpillar, Doorknob, Bread-and-Butterflies, Hammer Birds, Hedgehog, Mome Raths, Pencil Birds & Flamingo. *Peter Pan/Disney Fairies/Jake and the Neverland Pirates: Peter Pan, Peter's shadow, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Jane, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Tick-Tock the Crocodile, Hook's Pirates, Octopus, Lost Boys, Silvermist, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Vidia, Periwinkle, Clank and Bobble, Terence, Queen Clarion, Fairy Mary, Fairy Gary, Lyria, Rumble, Chloe, Blaze, Cheese, Prilla, Beck, Fira, Spike, Gliss, Sled, Lord Milori, Dewey, Slush, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Marina, Purple Octopus & Sharky and Bones. *Lady and the Tramp: Lady, Tramp, Tony, Joe, Peg, Trusty, Jock, Si and Am, Annette, Danielle, Colette, Scamp, Angel, Buster, Junkyard dogs, Jim Jr. & the dogcatcher. *Sleeping Beauty: Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, Maleficent, Diablo the Raven, Maleficent's Goons, Kung Hubert, King Stefan, Queen Leah, the Squirrels, the Birds, the Owl & other forest animals who had becomes Aurora's friends. *101 Dalmatians: Pongo, Perdita, the Dalmatian Puppies (Lucky, Patch, Rolly, Cadpig,etc.), Cruella De Vil, Roger Radcliffe, Anita Radcliffe, Nanny, Horace and Jasper Badun, the Colonel, Spot the Chicken, Lieutenant Pug, Thunderbolt & Lil' Lightning. *The Sword in the Stone: Wart (King Arthur), Merlin, Archimedes, the Squirrel girl, Mad Madam Mim & Sir Kay. *Mary Poppins: Penguin Waiters & the fox. *The Jungle Book/TaleSpin: Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Shere Khan, Kaa, The 4 Vultures, the Monkeys, Colonel Hathi, Hathi Jr., Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunningham, Wildcat, Shanti, Ranjan, Lucky & the Wolf Council. *The Love Bug: Herbie. *The Aristocats: Thomas O' Malley, Duchess, Marie, Berlioz, Toulouse, Uncle Waldo, Napoleon and Lafayette, Scat Cat, Billy Bass the Russian Cat, Shun Gon the Chinese Cat, Hit Cat the English Cat, Peppo the Italian Cat, Roquefort the mouse, Frou-Frou & Edgar Balthazar. *Robin Hood: Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, Friar Tuck, Prince John, Sir Hiss, Sheriff of Nothingham, Alan-A-Dale, the Rhino Guards, the Captain of the Guards, Toby Turtle, Skippy Bunny, Sis Bunny & Mother Rabbit. *Winnie the Pooh trilogy: Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Owl, Kessie, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Christopher Robin, Gopher, Lumpy's mom, Darby, Buster, Beaver, Porcupine, Woodpecker, Narrator, The Backson & the bees. *The Rescuers: Bernard, Miss Bianca, Orville, Penny, Madame Medusa, Mr. Snoops, Evinrude, Brutus and Nero, Jake, Cody, Percival McLeach & Joanna the Goanna. *Pete's Dragon: Elliott the Dragon. *The Fox and the Hound: Tod, Copper, Big Mama, Widow Tweed, Amos Slade, Chief, Dinky, Boomer, Cash, Dixie, Waylon and Floyd, Granny Rose & the girl scout. *The Black Cauldron: The Horned King, The Cauldron Born, Horned King's Guards, Creeper, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Flewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Hen-Wen, Dalben, Gwythaints & the Witches of Morva. *The Great Mouse Detective: Basil of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, Hiram Flaversham, Toby, Professor Ratigan, Fidget & Ratigan's Thugs. *Who Framed Roger Rabbit: Benny the Cab, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Baby Herman, Toon Patrol (Smarty/Smart Ass, Greazy, Wheezy, Psycho and Stupid) & Judge Doom/Baron Von Rotten. *Oliver and Company: Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Francis, Rita, Einstein, Georgette, Fagin, Jenny Foxworth , Winston & Roscoe and De Soto. *The Little Mermaid trilogy: Ariel, Prince Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, King Triton, Ariel's sisters (Attina, Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Adella & Alana), Scuttle, Grimsby, Max, Melody, Ursula, Flotsam & Jetsam, Morgana, Undertow, Tip and Dash, Spot the Orca, Carlotta, Chef Louis, Carlotta, Gabriella and Ollie, Cloak and Dagger, King Triton's guards, Evil Manta, Little Evil, Marina Del Ray, Benjamin & Queen Athena's ghost. *Beauty and the Beast: Belle, Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Fifi, Gaston, LeFou, the Bimbettes, the Villagers, Wardrobe, Sultan, Angelique, Christmas Decorations, Le Plume, Webster, Crane, Fife, Maurice, Phillippe & Forte. *Aladdin trilogy: Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Rajah, Iago, The Magic Carpet, the Sultan, Jafar, The Cave of Wonders Tiger Head, 2 hungry street children, Razoul, the guards, the 40 thieves, Sa'luk (as a gold statue found by Daffy Duck), Cassim, Sadira, Abis Mal, Mozenrath, Xerxes, Mirage, Phasir, the Peddler, Haroud Hazi Bin, Ayam Aghoul & Nasira. *The Lion King: Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Mufasa, Sarabi, Rafiki, Zazu, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, the Wildebeest, Pridelanders, Kiara, Kovu, Zira, Nuka, Vitani, the Outsiders, Uncle Max, Timon's mom, Speedy the Snail, Little Jimmy, Smolder the Bear & other Pride Land animals. *Pocahontas: Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, John Smith, Governor Ratcliffe, Grandmother Willow, WIggins, Percy, Kekata, Chief Powhatan, Kocoum, Thomas, Nakoma, all Indians, John Rolfe, Mrs. Jenkins & Uttamatomakkin. *A Goofy Movie/Goof Troop: Max Goof, Roxanne, P.J. & Bobby. *Huchback of Notre Dame: Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Phoebus, Judge Claude Frollo, Snowball, Victor, Hugo and Laverne, Clopin, Zephyr & Madellaine. *Hercules: Hercules, Megara, Hades, Pain and Panic, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Muses, Zeus, Hera, Hermes, The Fates, Nessus, the Hydra, Cerberus, Athena, Athena's Owl, Aphrodite, Adonis, Hephaestus, Areas, Fear and Terror, Apollo, Demeter, Cassandra, Icarus, Nemesis, Echidna, Echidna's children, Ra, Khnum and Bastet, Poseiden, Hecate & the Titans (Lythos Pyros, Stratos & Hydros). *Mulan: Fa Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Khan, Li Shang, Yao, Ling and Chien Po, Fa Zhou, Fa Li, Grandma Fa, Chi-Fu, The Emperor, Ting-Ting, Su and Mei, Fa Family Ancestors, Shan Yu, Hayabusa the Falcon & Elite Hun Soldiers. *Tarzan: Tarzan, Jane Porter, Professor Porter, Terk, Tantor, Kala, Kerchak, Moyo, The Gorillas, Sabor, John Clayton, Mama Gunda, Kago and Uto, Zugor, Basuli, Chief Keewazi, Lady Waltham, Nuru & Sheeta, 2 velociraptors, Lt. Colonel Staquait & Queen La. *The Emperor's New Groove/The Emperor's New School: Kuzco, Pacha, Yzma, Kronk, Malina, Chicha, Chaca, Tipo and Yupi, Bucky the Squirrel, Mrs. Birdwell & Kronk's dad. *Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Milo Thatch, Princess Kida, Wilhelmina Packard, Gaetan, Moliere, Vincenzo Santorini, Joshua Sweet, Audrey Ramirez, Preston B. Whitmore, Jedidiah Farnsworth, Obby, Helga Sinclair & Commander Rourke. *Pepper Ann: Pepper Ann & Lydia Pearson. *The Haunted Mansion: The Hitchhiking Ghosts, the Hatbox Ghost, the Executioner, Emily the Bleeding Bride, Madame Leota , Master Gracey, The Phantom Five & Ramsley. *Journey Into Imagination With Figment: Figment. *Lilo and Stitch/Stitch!: Stitch , Lilo Pekelai, Nani Pekelai, Dr. Jumbaa, Pleaky, Cobra Bubbles, David Kawena, Mertle Edmonds, Elena, Teresa and Yuki, Grand Councilwoman, Raptor-like alien soldiers, Gantu, Dr. Hamsterviel, Experiment 625/Reuben, Angel, Stitch's cousins (Sparky,etc.), Leroy, Yuna, Obaa, Kijimuna, Tarou, Officer Suzuki, Honda-san, Sasha, Penny/Piko, Takumi, Reika, Cyber & Delia. *Treasure Planet: Jim Hawkings, Dr. Doppler, Captain Amelia, Mr. Arrow, Morph, B.E.N., John Silver & Scroop. *Brother Bear: Kenai, Koda, Nita, Rutt and Tuke, Denahi, Tanana & The Great Spirits (Sitka and Koda's mom) *Home on the Range: Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, Grace, Pearl Gesner, Buck, Jeb, Audrey, Larry, Ollie, Rusty, The Chicks, Piggies, Sherriff Brown, Lucky Jack, the Willie Brothers & Alameda Slim . *The Nightmare Before Christmas: Jack Skelington, Sally Skellington, Zero, Oogie Boogie, Mayor of Halloween Town, Lock, Shock and Barrel & Citizens of Halloween Town. *Chicken Little: Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Runt of the Litter, Fish Out of Water, Kirby, Buck Cluck, Foxy Loxy & Goosey Loosey. *Meet the Robinsons: Wilbur, Lewis, Carl the Robot, Lefty, Tiny the T-rex, Bowler Hat Guy & DOR-15. *Bolt: Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Penny & Penny's mom. *The Princess and the Frog: Tiana, Prince Naveen, Charlotte, Louis, Ray, Big Daddy, Mama Odie, Juju, shadow minions, Dr. Facilier & his shadow. *Tangled: Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Pub Thugs, Stabbington Brothers, Captain of the Guards, Guards, the 4 sisters & Mother Gothel. *Frozen: Elsa the Snow Queen, Marshmallow, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, trolls & Hans. *Dinosaur: Aladar, Yar, Plio, Zini, Suri, Kron, Bruton, Neera, 2 kid Iguanodons, Baylene, Eema, Url, Kron's Herd & 2 Carnotaurus. *Wreck-It-Ralph: Wreck-It-Ralph, Fix-It-Felix, Jr., Gene, Nicelanders, Q*bert characters (Q*bert, Coily, Slick, Ugg and Sam), Sergeant Calhoun, Cy-Bugs, Saitine, Vanellope von Schweetz, Sugar Rush Racers, Wynchel and Duncan, Soul Bill & King Candy/Turbo. *Lizzie Mcguire: Lizzie Mcguire. *The Proud Family: Penny Proud, Oscar Proud, Trudy Proud, BeBe and CeCe Proud, Sugar Mama Proud, Bobby Proud & Puff the Dog. *Kim Possible: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Wade Load, Mr. and Mrs Possible, Tim and Jim Possible, Senior Senior Sr., Senior Senior Jr., Bonnie Rockwaller, Monkey Fist, Monkey Ninjas, Duff Killigan , Amy Hall, Shego & Dr. Drakken. *That's So Raven: Raven Baxter, Eddie Thomas, Chelsea Daniels, Cory Baxter, Tanya Baxter & Victor Baxter *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers: Brandy & Mr. Whiskers. *Kilala Princess: Kilala Reno, Rei, Kilala's parents, Tippe, Sylphy, Erica, Prince Phillip's cousin & Validou. *American Dragon: Jake Long, Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Trixie Carter, Arthur Spudinski, Haley Kay Long, Mr. and Mrs Long, Oracle Twins, Professor Rotwood, Witches of Woodstock, Rose/Huntsgirl & the Huntsman. *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody: Zack & Cody Martin. *Phineas and Ferb: Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Baljeet Tjinder, Buford Van Stomm, Fireside Girls, Irving Django Brown, Jeremy Johnson, Jeremy's band, Stacy Hirano, Jenny, Suzy Johnson, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, Mr. Fletcher, miscellaneous kids who always joins Phineas and Ferb, Grandma and Grandpa Fletcher, Grandma and Grandpa Flynn, Perry the Platypus, Major Monogram, Carl Karl, O.W.C.A. agents (Peter the Panda, Pinky the Chihuahua, etc.), Mayor Doofenshmirtz, Meap, Mitch, Ballony, Lovehandel, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Talking Zebra, Brobots, Vanessa's mom, Stacey's mom, singers of "Squirrels in My Pants", backup dancers, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., Dr. Diminutive, Dr. Aloyse von Roddenstein/Rodney, Professor Poofenplotz, Norm & Dr. Doofenshmirtz. *Hannah Montana: Hannah Montana/Miley Stewart. *Wizards of Waverly Place: Alex Russo, Justin Russo, Max Russo, Harper Finkle, & Mr. and Mrs. Russo. *Fish Hooks: Milo, Oscar, Bea, Jocktopus, Albert, Jumbo, Clamantha, Finberley, Shellsea, Koi, Esmargot, Mr. Mussels, Coach Salmons, Principal Sickler, Mr. Baldwin, Bud, Wilford, Steve Jackson & Randy Pincherson. *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil: Kick Buttowski & Gunther Magnuson. *Pirates of the Carribean trilogy: Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner, Hector Barbossa, Bill Turner, Davy Jones, Crew of the Flying Ducthman, Marty, James Norrington, Cutler Beckett, Pintel & Ragetti, Master Gibbs, Black Pearl cursed crew, Tia Dalma/Calypso, Kraken, Sao Feng, Jack the Monkey, Mullroy and Murtogg, Captain Teague, Prison Dog, Cotton and his parrot, Phillip Swift, Syrena, Mermaids of Whitecap Bay, Angelica, Blackbeard's crew, Gunner, Quartermaster, Master-At-arms, Yeoman & Blackbeard. *The Brave Little Toaster: Toaster. *Tron: Tron, Sark, Master Control Program, Sam Flynn, Quorra, Kevin Flynn, Rizler, CLU & Black Guards. *High School Musical: Troy Bolton, Gabriela Montez, Troy's dad, Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Nielsen, Zeke Baylor & the WildCats team (players and cheerleaders). *National Treasure: Bejamin Gates, Riley Poole, Abigail Chase, Patrick Gates & Emily Appleton. *Doc McStuffins: Doc McStuffins, Lambie, Stuffy, Chilly, Hallie & Squeakers. *Handy Manny: Manny, Kelly, Turner, Pat, Rusty, Squeeze, Stretch, Dusty, Felipe, Beamer, Mr. Lopart & Fluffy. *Little Einsteins: Annie, Leo, June, Quincy & Rocket. *Special Agents Oso: Special Agent Oso, Paw Pilot & Mr. Dos. *Jungle Junction: Dozer. *Gravity Falls: Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Grunkle Stan, Soos & Wendy Conduroy. *Sofia the First: Sofia, James, Amber, King Roland II, Queen Miranda, Baileywick, Clover, Robin, Mia, Whatnaught, Minimus, Cedric the Sorcerer & Wormwood. *The Wild: Samson, Benny, Nigel, Bridget, Larry, Ryan, Cloak and Camo, Stan and Carmine, Dung Beetles, Wildebeest, Blag, idiotic wildebeest, Kazar & his koala god. *Enchanted: Giselle, Prince Edward, Pip, forest animals, troll, Nathaniel & Queen Narissa. *Darkwing Duck: Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, Mallard, Launchpad McQuack, Honker Muddlefoot & NegaDuck. *Gargoyles: Goliath, Hudson, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington, Bronx & Angela. *Inspector Gadget: Inspector Gadget, Penny, Brain, Gadgetmobile & Dr. Claw. *G-Force: Darwin, Juarez, Blaster, Hurley, Bucky, Mooch & Speckles. *Monster Allergy: Ezekiel Zick & Elena Potato. *Doug: Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine & Patty Mayonnaise. *Narnia Trilogy: Susan Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie, Peter Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Mr. Tumnus, Mr and Mrs. Beaver, Aslan, Prince Caspian, Nikabrik, Trufflehunter, Reepicheep, Asterius, Ironcloud, Suncloud, Rainstorm, Bulgy Bears, King Miraz, Dr. Cornelius, Telemarine Army, Tavros, Jemain, Caprius, Nausus, Lord Drinian, Eustace Scrubb, Crew of the Dawn Treader, Liliandil, Fox, Oreius, Narnian Army, The White Witch's Army, Ginarrbirk, Otmin, Maugrim & Jadis the White Witch. *Kingdom Hearts: Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Namine, Lingering Sentiment, Master Eraqus' ghost, Vanitas, Master Xehanort, Ansem the Seeker of Darkness, Organization XIII (Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Xion and Org Moogle), Ansem the Wise/DiZ, Terra-Xehanort, Braig, Dilan, Isa, Lea, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Riku-Ansem, Riku Replica, Anti-Saix, Anti-Sora, Anti-Riku, Sora-Heartless, Komory Bat, Hostile Program, Nobodies, Heartless, Unversed & Dream Eaters (Nightmares & Spirits). *Planes: Dusty Crophopper, El Chupacabra, Bulldog, Skipper Riley, Ishani, Rochelle, Chug, Dottie, Bravo & Echo, Ned & Zed & Ripslinger. *Walt Disney Company: Walt Disney & Bob Iger (he reprises Roy E. Disney's cameo role). Co-owned with Disney: Pixar: *Toy Story trilogy: Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Bo Peep, Barbie, Mr. Potatohead, Mrs. Potatohead, Wheezy, Little Green Men, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Bullseye, Sarge, Green Army Men, Lenny, R.C., Andy's other toys, Mutant Toys, Stretch, Big Baby, Sparks, Ken, Chunk, Chatter Telephone, Bonnie's Toys (Totoro, Chuckles, Buttercup, Mr. Pricklepants, Trixie, Dolly, Peas-in-a-Pod), Buzz No.2, Emperor Zurg, Stinky Pete & Lots-o' Huggin' Bear. *A Bug's Life: Flik, Dot, Atta, The Queen, Alphie, The Blueberries, Ant Colony, Francis, Heimlich, Manny, Gypsy, Dim, Rosie, Slim, Tuck and Roll, P.T. Flea, Axel and Loco, Thumper, Molt & Hopper. *Luxo jr: Luxo Sr. Luxo Jr. & Luxo Ball. *Knick Knack: Knick *Geri's Game: Geri. *For the Birds: 15 Blue Birds & Goofy Blue Stork Bird. *Boundin': Sheep & Jackalope. *One Man Band: Bass, Treble & Tippy. *Lifted: Stu & Mr. B. *Presto: Presto & Alec Azam. *Partly Cloudy: Gus & Peck *La Luna: Bambino *Blue Umbrella: Blue Umbrella & Red Umbrella. *Monsters Inc./Monsters University: Sully, Mike, Boo, Celia, Roz, CDA, Jerry, Monsters Inc. workers, Don Carlton, Terri and Terry Perry, Scott "Squishy" Squibbles, Art, Fungus, Randall Boggs & Mr. Waternoose. *Finding Nemo: Marlin, Dory, Nemo, Crush, Squirt, Bruce, Chum, Anchor, Mr. Ray, Tad, Sheldon, Pearl, Moonfish, Gill, Bloat, Gurgle, Deb, Bubbles, Jacques, Peach, Nigel, Coral's ghost, ghost of Nemo's brothers and sisters, Seagulls, Anglerfish & Barracuda (seen as Edward's dinner). *The Incredibles: Bob, Helen, Violet, Dash, Jack-Jack, Frozone, Edna Mode, Omnidroid, Mirage & Syndrome. *Cars trilogy: Lightning McQueen, Mater, Doc Hudson (sometimes as a ghost), Sally, Sherriff, Red, Ramone, Flo, Lizzie, Luigi, Guido, Fillmore, Sarge, Mack, Frank the combine harvester, tractor cows, Mia and Tia, Chick Hicks, The King, The King's wife, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Francesco Bernoulli, World Grand Prix racers, Acer, Grem, Ivan (as Mater's disguise), Tony, Trihull, Tubbs Pacer, Vladimir Trunkov, J. Curby Gremlin, Victor Hugo, Alexander Hugo & Professor Z. *Ratatouille: Remy, Emile, Django, Git, other rats, Alfredo Linguini, Anton Ego & Chef Gusteau's ghost. *WALL-E: WALL-E, EVE, M-O, Axiom's rejected robots & GO-4. *Up: Carl Fredicksen, Ellie's ghost, Russell, Kevin, Kevin's babies & Doug. *Brave: Merida, King Fergus, Queen Elinor, Harris, Hubert and Hamish, Maudie, Angus, The Witch and her crow & Mor'du. Studio Ghibli: *Castle in the Sky: Pazu, Sheeta, Captain Dola & Muska. *Grave of the Fireflies: Seita's ghost & Setsuko's ghost. *My Neighbor Totoro: Satsuki, Mei, Mr. and Mrs. Kusakabe, Totoro, Catbus, Nanny/Granny & Kanta. *Kiki's Delivery Service: Kiki. *Only Yesterday: Taeko Okajima. *Porco Rosso: Porco Rosso, Gina, Fio Piccolo, Donald Curtis & Mama Autio Gang. *Whisper of the Heart/The Cat Returns: Shizuku Tsukishima, Seiji Amasawa, Yuko Harada, Baron Humbert von Jikkingen, Muta, Toto, Haru Yoshioka, Prince Lune, Prince Lune's troops, Yuki, Natori, Natoru & the Cat King. *Princess Mononoke: Ashikata, San, Moru and Yama, Moro, Moro Clan/wolf clan, Yakul, kodamas, Nago, Nago's boar minions, Kaya, Forest Spirit, Jigo & Lady Eboshi. *Spirited Away: Chihiro Ogino, Haku, Yubaba, Kamanjii, Lin, Boh, Zeniba & No-Face. *Howl's Moving Castle: Sophie (as a young girl or an old lady), Howl, Markl, Calcifer & The Witch of the Waste. *Tales from EarthSea: Ged, Prince Arren, Therru & Tenar. *Ponyo: Ponyo & Sosuke. *Arrietty: Arrietty, Pod, Spiller, Homily & Sho. *From Up on Poppy Hill: Umi Matsuzaki. *Studio Ghibli: Hayao Miyazaki Marvel Comics: Superheroes: *X-men: Professor X, Cyclops, Iceman, Angel, Beast, Jean Grey, Havok, Nightcrawler, Wolverine, Banshee, Storm, Sunfire, Rogue, Psylocke, Gambit, Dazzler, Jubilee, Shadowcat, Bishop, Emma Frost , Pixie, Sunspot, Hope Summers, X-23, Cable, Magma, Polaris & Deadpool. *Avengers: Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Giant Man/Ant Man/Yellow Jacket, Wasp, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Hercules, Black Panther, Vision, Wonder Man, Captain Marvel, Falcon, Nova, Mockingbird, Mrs. Marvel, War Machine, Jack-of-Hearts, Firebird, Namor, She-Hulk, Tigra, Spiderwoman & Reptil. *Fantastic Four: Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, The Thing, Human Torch & H.E.R.B.I.E. *Ghost Riders: Johnny Blaze, Danny Ketch & Noble Kale. *Warbound: Elloe Kaifi, Miek, Korg & Hiroim. *Next Avengers: James Rogers, Torunn, Henry Pym Jr., Azari T'Challa & Francis Barton. *Miscellaneous: Spiderman, Captain Britain, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, White Tiger, Daredevil, Elektra , Punisher, Arana, Machine Man, Howard the Duck, Doctor Strange, Clea, Silver Surfer, Guardians of the Galaxy (Gamora, Groot, Star-Lord and Rocket Racoon), Sentry, A-Bomb, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Agent Phillip Coulson, S.H.I.E.L.D. workers, Abigail Brand, S.W.O.R.D. workers, Punsher, Uatu the Watcher & Red Guardian. *Asgardians: Balder, Beta Ray Bill, Frey, Frigga, Heimdall, Hermod, Hoder, Hrimhari, Kelda, Odin , Sif, Tyr, Valkyrie, Vidar, Volla & Warriors Three (Fandral, Hogun & Volstagg). Supervillains: *Brotherhood/Acotyles: Magneto, Juggernaut, Mystique, Pyro, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Toad, Blob, Avalanche, Marrow, Sabretooth, Domino, Unus, Mimic, Multiple Man, Black Tom Cassidy, Azazel, Scanner, Kleinstock Brothers, Mellencamp & Mercury. *H.Y.D.R.A.: Red Skull, Hatemonger, Grim Reaper, Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, Baron Zemo, Arnim Zola, Crossbones, Winter Soldier, Taskmaster, King Cobra, Madame Viper & Serpent Society. *Masters of Evil: Black Knight, Enchantress, Executioner, Melter, Radioactive Man, Crimson Dynamo, Abomination, Living Laser, Chemistro, Grey Gargoyle, Doctor Doom, Loki, Ultron, Mandarin, Whirlwind & Wrecking Crew. *Sinister Twelve: Doctor Octopus, Kraven the Hunter, Electro, Vulture, Sandman, Mysterio, Venom, Shocker, Beetle, Scorpion, The Lizard, Green Goblin, Hobgoblin, Tombstone, Hydroman, Hammerhead & R.H.I.N.O. *Miscellaneous: Jackal, Kingpin, Carnage, Molten Man, Morbius the Living Vampire, Silver Sabre, Black Cat, Black Symbiote, M.O.D.O.K., A.I.M., Klaw, Mole Man, Mole People, Annihilus, Leader, Puppet Master, Skrulls, Super-Skrull, Skrull Queen, Thanos, Red Hulk, Kang the Conqueror, Blizzard, Madame Masque, Iron Monger, Technovore, Justin Hammer, Shuma-Gorath, Unicorn and Killer Shrike, Whiplash, Ultimo, Morgan Le Fay, Ulik, Sentinels, Lady Deathstrike, Fin Fang Foom, Daken, Dormmamu, Destroyer (as a cameo in the prop room), Satannish, Mojo and Spiral, Apocalypse, Apocalypse's four horsemen, Malekith the Accursed, Algrim, Blackheart, Mephisto, Succubus, The Hidden, Mandrill, Blackout, Mr. Hyde, Silver Samurai, The Hand ninjas, Bullseye, Sauron, Zatharos, Marvel Zombies, Onslaught, Mister Sinister, Vertigo, Archlight, Blockbuster & Galactus. Civilains/Others: *Civilians: Mary Jane, Aunt May, Dr. Connors, Mrs. Connors, Billy Connors, J.Jonah Jameson, Uncle Ben's ghost, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Officer Stacy, Flash Thompson, Spidey's good and bad consciences, General "Thunderbolt" Ross, Betty Ross, Felicia Hardy, Jane Foster, Alicia Masters, Stark Industries workers, Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan & Jarvis. *Agency X: Bob the Hydra Agent, Taskmaster, Agent X, Syrin, Copycat, Big Bertha, Bill the A.I.M. Agent, Brother Voodoo, Fantomex, Champion, Blind Al, Inez Temple, Sondra Brandenberg & Mary Zero *Marvel Company: Stan Lee. Jim Henson Company: *The Muppets: 80's Robot, Andy and Randy Pig, Animal, Annie Sue, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Beauregard, Beautiful Day Monster, Bobo the Bear, Bubba the Rat, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Camilla the Chicken, Clifford, Crazy Harry, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem, The Elvises, Foo-Foo, Fozzie Bear, The Frackles, George the Janitor, Gonzo the Great, Johnny Fiama, Kermit the Frog, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Marvin Suggs, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Piggy, Mr. Poodlepants, The Muppets Newsman, Pepe the King Prawn, Pops, Rizzo the Rat, Robin the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Statler and Waldorf, Steel Rabbit, The Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Waldo C. Graphic, Walter, Whatnots, Yolanda the Rat & Tex Richman. *Sesame Street: Abby Cadaby, Baby Bear, Barkley, Bert, Betty Lou, Big Bad Wolf, Big Bird, Captain Breakfast, Captain Vegetable, Chicago the Lion, Chip and Dip, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Curly Bear, Elmo, Ernie, Granny the Bird, Grover, Grundgetta, Guy Smiley, Herry Monster, Honkers, Hoots the Owl, Mr. Johnson, Lefty the Salesman, Mama Bear, Oscar the Grouch, Papa Bear, Prairie Dawn, Roosevelt Franklin, Rosita, SAM the Robot, Sherlock Hemlock, Aloysius Snuffleupagus, Telly Monster, The Twiddlebugs, Yip Yips & Zoe. *Bear in the Big Blue House: Bear, Tutter, Pip and Pop, Ojo, Treelo, Shadow, Luna & Ray the Sun. *Jim Henson Company: Jim Henson Xilam Studios: *Oggy and the Cockroaches: Oggy, Dee, Marky, Joey, Jack, Bob, Monica & Olivia. *Shuriken School: Eizan Kaburagi, Okinu Dohan, Jimmy B., Nobunaga, Tetsuo, Yota Sugimura, Ami Saeki, Marcos Gonzales, Jacques Morimura, Choki, Daisuke Tokagame, Pork, Principal of Shuriken, Vladimir Keitawa, Kubo Utamaro, Kita Shunai, Zumichito & Mrs. Clean. *A Kind of Magic: Tom, Willow, Gregory, Cindy, Ferocia & His Highness. *Zig and Sharko: Zig, Marina, Sharko, Bernie, the gorilla, King Neptune & his orca guards. Lucasfilm *Jedi: Obi Wan Kenobi (both the Old & New Empire), Qui-Gon Jinn's ghost, Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu, Master Yoda, Shaak Ti, Ahsoka Tano, Ki-Adi Mundi, Plo Koon, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin, Kit Fisto, Aayla Secura, Quilan Vos, Barriss Offee, Depa Billaba, Coleman Trebor, Eeth Koth, Even Piell, Luminara Unduli, Nahdar Vebb, Stass Allie & many other Jedi. *Sith: Darth Vader, Emperor Palpatine, Darth Maul, Savage Opress, Asajj Ventress, Count Dooku, Inquistor, General Grievous, Nute Gunray & Sith Trooper. *Rebels: Princess Leia Organa, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, Admiral Ackbar, Crix Madine, Lobot, Mon Mothma & Rebel Troopers *Bounty Hunters: Boba Fett, Jango Fett, Zam Wesell, Greedo, Cad Bane, Aurra Sing, Dengar, Hondo Ohnaka, Shahan Alama, Castas, Sugi, Turk Falso & Bossk. *Clone Troopers/Stormtroopers: Captain Rex, Clone Commander Cody, Clone Troopers, Stormtroopers, Snowtroopers, Scout Troopers & Sandtroopers. *Droids: R2-D2, C-3PO, IG-88, Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids, Droidekas, Pit Droids, Vulture Droids & Commando Droids. *Others: Padme Amidala, Jar Jar Binks, Onaconda Farr, Beru & Owen Lars' ghost, Captain Panaka, Cliegg Lars, Watto, Jabba the Hutt, Bib Fortuna, Jabba's prostitutes, Jabba's Rancor, Jawa, Ewoks, Acklay, Nexu, Reek, Boga, Dewback, Kaadu, Sarlacc, Tauntaun & Wampa. *Lucasfilm Company: George Lucas. Non Disney Warner Bros: *Looney Tunes: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Loghorn Leghorn, Marvin the Martian, Sylvester the Cat, Tweety the Bird, Pepe Le Pew, Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote, Tazmanian Devil, Yosemite Sam, Penelope Pussycat, Barnyard Dog, Goofy Gophers, Gossamer, Granny, Henery Hawk, Hippety Hopper, Aooga, Sylvester Jr., Lola Bunny, Michigan J. Frog Spike and Chester, Ralph Wolf, Sam Sheepdog, Rocky and Mugsy, Witch Hazel, Bosko, Nasty Canasta, Cottontail Smith, Buddy, Slowpoke Rodriguez, Egghead Jr., Mrs. Prissy, K-9, Mark Antony, Pussyfoot, Melissa Duck, Petunia Pig, Snifffles, Cecil Turtle, Chester Dog, Pete Puma, Hector the Bulldog, Claude Cat,The Three Bears, Playboy Penguin, Witch Hazel, Honey Bunny & many other Merrie Melodies. *Animaniacs: Yakko, Watto, Dot, Pinky, Brain, Slappy Squirrel, The Goodfeathers, Button, Mindy, Minerva Mink & Mr. Skullhead. *Tiny Tunes: Buster, Babs, Plucky, Ham, Elmyra, Montana, Fifi, Shirley, Furrball, Dizzy, Sweetie Pie, Calamity, Little Beeper, Gogo Dodo, Little Sneezer, Arnold, Byron, Fowlmouth, Mary Bookworm, Concord & Barky. *Harry Potter trilogy: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, Nearly Headless Nick, Bloody Baron, The Fat Frair, The Grey Lady, Myrtle, Filius Flitwick, Professor Quirrell, Draco Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall, Lucius Malfoy, Gilderoy Lockhart, Horace Slughorn, Sevirus Snape, Pomona Sprout, Sybill Trelawney, Hannah Abbott, Marcus Belby, Dobby, Katie Bell, Miles Blethcley, Susan Bones, Lavender Brown, Millicent Bulstrode, Cho Chang, Vincent Crabbe, Seamus Finnigan, Gregory Goyle, Angelina Johnson, Dean Thomas, Sirius Black, Dedalus Dingle, Elphias Doge, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Arthur Weasley, Lord Voldermont, Death Eaters, Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange & Dementors. *Flight of the Dragons: Braygh the dragon, Smrgol the dragon & Gorbash the dragon. *Cats Don't Dance: Danny, Sawyer & Pudge. *The Matrix trilogy: Neo, Trinity, Morpheus, Architect, Nioble, Oracle, Cis, Yoko, The Instructor, Sentinels & Agent Smith. *Happy Feet: Mumble, Lovelace & the Amigos. *Swan Princess: Odette, Prince Derrick, Queen Uberta, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Bromley, Bridget, Rothbart, Clavious & Zelda. *Iron Giant: Hogarth Hughes, Annie Hughes, Dean McCoppin, General Rogard & Kent Mansley. *Corpse Bride: Emily the Corpse Bride, Victor Van Dort, Nell Van Dort, William Van Dort, Victoria Everglot, Maudeline Everglot, Finis Everglot, Pastor Galswell, Elder Gutkcht, General Bonesapart, General Wellington, Maggot, Hildegarde, Mrs. Plum & Barkis Bittern. *Quest for Camelot: Kayley, Garett, Devon & Cornwall, Juliana, King Arthur, Merlin, Ayden, Sir Lionel's ghost, Bladebeak, Griffin & Ruber. *Polar Express: Hero Boy & Conductor. *Lord of the Rings trilogy: Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck, Peregrin "Pip" Took, Galdalf, Aragon, Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli, Denethor, Boromir, Faramir, Galandriel, Celeborn, Elrond, Arwen, Bilbo Baggins, Theoden, Eomer, Eowyn, Treebeard, Ents, Gollum, Orcs, Witch-King of Angmar, Ringwraiths, Grima Wormtongue, Saruman & Sauron. Cartoon Network: *Codename: Kids Next Door: Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 6, Numbuh 86, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 60, Numbuh 83 and 84, Numbuh 44 & 44, Numbuh 74.239, all operatives, Lizzie Devine, Tommy Gilligan, Mushi Sanban, Cree Lincoln, Numbuh 274/Chad Dickson, Mr. Boss, Knightbrace, Stickybeard, Stickybeard's crew, Teen Ninjas, Toilenator, Count Spankulot, Crazy Old Cat Lady, Crazy Old Cat Lady's cats, Grandma Stuffum, Mr. Fizz, Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, Mega Mom and Destructo Dad, Chester, Common Cold, Heinrich Von Marzipan, Ice Cream Men, Interesting Twins from Beneath the Mountain, Father, The Delightful Children From Down The Lane, & The Six-Gum Gang. *Courage the Cowardly Dog: Courage, Muriel Bagge, Eustace Bagge, Shirley, Di Lung, Computer, Dr. Vindaloo, Nowhere Newsman, Le Quack & Katz. *Cow and Chicken:Cow, Chicken, Flem, Earl, Dad, Mom, Teacher & The Red Guy/Satan. *Dexter's Laboratory: Dexter, Dee Dee, Mom, Dad, Quadruplex T-3000 Computer, Monkey, Lee Lee and Mee Mee, Koosalagoopagoop/Koos, Phillips Luzinsky, Action Hank, Commader, Agent Honeydew, Quackor, Major Glory, Van Hallen, Krunk & Mandark. *Ed, Edd & Eddy: Ed, Edd, Eddy, Sarah, Jimmy, Johnny, Plank, Rolf, Kevin, Nazz & the Kanker Sisters. *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: Grim, Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Harold, Gladys, Richard "Dick", Grandmama, Mindy, Sperg, Principal Goodvibes, Eleanor Butterbean, Eris, Jeff the Spider, Dracula, Cerberus, Milkshakes & General Skarr. *I Am Weasel: I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon & Loulabelle *Johnny Bravo: Johnny Bravo, Mommy Bravo, Little Suzy, Carl Chryniszzwics, Pops, Master Hamma & Jungle Boy. *Mike, Lu and Og: Mike, Lu & Og. *Powerpuffgirls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, Mayor, Mrs. Bellum, Mrs. Keane, Mitch Michelson, students of Pokey Oaks, Bunny's ghost, Powerpuff Dynamo (cameo in the prop room), Bullet, Robin, Twiggy, Narrator, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, Princess Morbucks, Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Butch and Boomer), Amoeba Boys, Sedusa, Gangreen Gang, Femme Fatale, Abracadaver, Roach Coach, Broccoloids, The Boogie Man, The Smiths & the Fluffy Bunch. *Sheep in the Big City: Sheep, Swanky the Poodle, Farmer John, General Specific & Private Public. *Adventure Time: Finn, Jake, Ice King, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Lady Ranicorn, Peppermint Butler, Cinnamon Bun, citizens of Candy Kingdom, Gunther, Ice King's penguins, Tree Trunks, Beemo, Neptr, Lumpy Space Princess, Flame Princess, Flambo, Choose Goose, Bee Princess, Breakfast Princess, Ghost Princess, Hotdog Princess, Muscle Princess, Wildberry Princess, Raggedy Princess, Skeleton Princess, Space Angel Princess, Slime Princess, Hunson Abadeer, Ash, Magic Man, Dr. Ice Cream, Dr. Princess, Lumpy Space King and Queen, Duke of Nuts, Duchess of Nuts, Snow Golem, Fire Wolf Pup, Earl of Lemonrab & The Lich. *Ben 10 trilogy: Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin E. Levin, Max Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Julie Yamamoto, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Jimmy Jones, Azmuth, Professor Paradox, Cooper Daniels, Ship, Eunice, Tetrax Shard, Myaxx, Sixsix, Sevenseven, Eighteight, Gluto, Ben's parents, Highbreed, DNAliens/Xenocyte, Aggregor, Khyber, Zed, Dr. Psychobos, Albedo, Evil Way Big, Hex, Charmcaster, Vulcanus, Darkstar, Vreedle Brothers, Eon, Argit, Psyphon, Zs'Skayr/Ghostfreak, Zs'Skayr's minions (King Viktor, Yeenaldooshi and Mummy) & Vilgax. *Camp Lazlo: Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Edward, Samson, Chip and Skip, Dave and Ping-Pong, Milt/Sheldon, Ted, Harold, Gordon, Wilburt, Larrison, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Slinkman, Chef McMuesli, Nurse Leslie, Patsy Smiles, Nina Neckerly, Gretchen, Almondine, Tootie, Amber, Honey, Mrs. Jane Doe, Mrs. Mucus & Commander Hoo Haa Smiles. *Chowder: Chowder, Mung Daal, Shnitzel, Truffles, Kimchi, Panini, Gazpacho & Mrs Endive. *Class of 3000: Sunny Bridges, Albert Dilbert "Lil' D" Lohrasses, Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulus, Tamika Jones, Edward "Eddie" Phillip James Lawrence III, Phillip "Philly" Phil, Chin Twins (Kimberly "Kim Chin and Kameron "Kam" Chin) & Principal Luna *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Bloo, Mac, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie, Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster, Cheese, Duchess & Goo. *Generator Rex: Rex Salazar, Agent Six, Bobo Haha, Dr. Rebecca Holiday, Circe, Noah Nixon, Biowulf, Skalamander, Bouncer, I--Bol, Breach & Van Kleiss. *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee: Juniper Lee, Jasmine Lee, Ray Ray Lee, Monroe, Dennis Lee, Jody Irwin, Ophelia Ramirez & Roger. *Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack: Flapjack, Cap'n K'nukckles & Bubbie. *Megas XLR: Harold "Coop" Cooplowski, Kiva Andru & Jamie. *My Gym Partner's a Monkey: Adam Lyon, Jacob P. "Jake" Spidermonkey, Windsor Gorilla, Slips Python, Guadalupe "Lupe" Toucan, Ingrid Giraffe, Principal Poncherello Pegone Pixiefrog, Mrs. Geraldine Sharon Warthog & Virgil "Bull" Sharkowski. *Regular Show: Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Benson, Pops Maellard, Mitch "Muscle Man" Sorenstein, High Five Ghost, Margaret & Eileen. *Samurai Jack: Samurai Jack, The Scotsman & Aku. *Amazing World of Gumball: Gumball Watterson, Darwim Watterson, Anais Watterson, Nicole Watterson, Richard Watterson, Penny Fritzgerald, Banana Joe, Carrie, Bobert, Tina Rex, Tobias, Masami, Teri, Molly Collins, Carmen, Rachel, Leslie, Alan, Juke, Anton, Idaho, Sussie, Jamie, Clayton, Ocho, The Eggheads, Rob, Hector, Dolly, Principal Niger Brown, Miss Lucy Simian, Rocky Robinson, Mr. Steve Small, Gaylord Robinson, Margaret Robinson & Doughtnut Sherriff. *Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi: Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Kaz Harada, Jang-Keng , Tekirai & Harmony. *Secret Saturdays: Zak Saturday, Doc Saturday, Drew Saturday, Fiskerton, Zon, Komodo, Doyle Blackwell, Baron Finster, Van Rook, Rani Nagi, Munya & V.V. Argost. *Chop Socky Chooks: Chick P, Chuckie Chan & K.O. Joe. *Robotbot: Robotboy, Tommy Turnbull, Gus Turner, Lola Mbola, Professor Moshimo, Miumiu, Robotgirl, Dr. Kamikaze, Constantine, Felonious Hexx & Protoboy. *Total Drama Island: Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, Beth, Bridget, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Leshawa, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Trent & Tyler. *Bravest Warriors: Chris Kirkman, Beth Tezuka, Wallow, Danny Vasquez, Plum, Emotion Lord, Impossibear & Catbug. *Sym-Bionic Titan: Corporal Lance, Princess Ilana & Octus. *The High Fructose of The Annoying Orange: Orange, Pear, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon & Knife. Hanna-Barbera: *The Flintstones: Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Hoppy & Mr. Slate. *The Jetsons: George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Rosie the Robot Maid, Astro the Dog, Orbitty & Mr. Spacely. *Scooby Doo: Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake & Velma Dinkley. *Tom and Jerry: Tom, Jerry, Nibbles, Spike the Bulldog, Tyke, Butch, Quacker, Tom's good and bad consciences, Jerry's good and bad consciences, Droopy, Dripple & McWolf. *Yogi Bear/Huckleberry Hound: Yogi bear, Boo Boo Bear, Ranger Smith, Cindy Bear, Snagglepuss, Yakky Doodle, Huckleberry Hound, Pixie and Dixie, Mr. Jinks & Hokey Wolf. *Quick Draw McGraw: Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Auggie Doggie, Doggie Daddy & Snooper and Blabber. *The Smurfs: Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Brainy, Clumsy, Handy, Hefty, Jokey, Baby Smurf, Narrator Smurf, Azrael & Gargamel. *Magilla Gorilla: Magilla Gorilla, Mr. Peebles, Ogee, Punkin Puss, Mushmouse, Ricrochet Rabbit & Droop-A-Long. *Peter Potamus: Peter Potamus, Breezely and Sneezely, Yippee, Yappee & Yahooey. *Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel: Atom Ant, Secret Squirrel, Squiddy Diddly, Precious Pup, The Hillbilly Bears & Wnsome Witch. *Jonny Quest: Jonny Quest, Dr. Benton Quest & Race Bannon, Hadji & Bandit. *Space Ghost: Space Ghost, Zorak & Brak. *Wacky Races:Dick Dastardly, Muttley & Penelope Pitstop. *Top Cat: Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Brain, Fancy-Fancy, Spook & Officer Dibble. *Grape Ape: Grape Ape & Beegle Beagle. *Others: Wally Gator, Touche Turtle, Dum Dum, Lippy the Lion, Hardy Har Har, Ruff and Reddy, Loopy De Loop, Cattanooga Cats, The Funky Phantom, Speed Buggy & Jabberjaw. Midway Games: *Mortal Kombat trilogy: Raiden, Liu Kang, Scorpion, Noob Saibot, Sonya Blade, Kano, Reptile, Ermac, Sub-Zero, Jax, Kung Lao, Kitana, Jade, Smoke, Cyrax, Sektor, Nightwolf, Kabal, Striker, Rain Chameleon, Li Mei, Goro, Shang Tsung, Baraka, Sindel, Mileena & Shao Khan. *Tapper: Root Beer Tapper. DC Comics: Superheroes: *Justice League: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Atom, Atom Smasher, Aztek, Black Canary, Blue Devil, Booster Gold, Skeets, B'wanna Beast, Captain Atom, Captain Marvel, Commander Steel, Crimson Avenger, Doctor Fate, Doctor Light, Etrigan the Demon, Fire, Green Arrow, Huntress, Red Tornado, Stargirl, Supergirl, Vixen, Wildcat, Zatanna, Adam Strange, Black Orchid, Ice, Creeper, Deadman, Firestorm, Haunted Tank, Lobo, Jonah Hex, Plastic Man & Krypto *Teen Titans: Robin, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Terra, Aqualad, Katana, Black Lightning, Metamorpho, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Rose Wilson, Red Arrow, Blue Beetle, Rocket, Wonder Girl, Bumblebee, Wildebeest & Batgirl. *Legion of Superheroes: Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, Brainiac 5, Phantom Girl, Bouncing Boy, Triplicate Girl, Timber Wolf & Chameleon Boy. *Green Lantern Corps: Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Guy Gardner, Kilowog, Mogo, Simon Baz, Rot Lop Fan, R'amey Holl, Chaselon, Medphyll, Aya, Salaak, Ch'p, Tomar Re, Shyir Rev, M'Ten, Iolande, Dulok, Green Man & The Guardians of the Universe. Supervillains: *Legion of Doom: Ares, Bizarro, Bizarro-fied characters(Batzarro, Bizarrogirl, etc.), Brainiac, Cheetah, Captain Boomerang, Copperhead, Darkseid, Doctor Polaris, Felix Faust, Galatea, Giganta, Granny Goodness, Gorilla Grodd, Lex Luthor, Mongul, Silver Banshee, Solomon Grundy, Star Saphirre corps members(Carol Ferris, Queen Aga'po, Ghia'ta and Galia), Toyman, Weatherman, Metallo, Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man, Baby Face, Hammer Toes, Mrs. Manface, Polecat Penkins, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, Bane, Black Adam, Black Manta, Blockbuster, Brain, Calculator, Catman, Catwoman, Deadshot, Despero, Equinox, Gentleman Ghost, The Joker, Harlequin, Kanjar Ro, Killer Croc, Killer Frost, Killer Moth, Kite Man, Vandal Savage, Mad Hatter, Major Disaster, Mr Freeze, Ocean Master, The Penguin, Poison Ivy, Ra's Al Ghul, Talia Al Ghul, The Riddler, The Scarecrow, Hector Hammond, Scream Queen, Starro, Tiger Shark, Terrible Trio (Fox, Shark and Vulture), Two-Face, Zebra Man, Clayface, Cluemaster, Count Vertigo, Killer Frost, Kabuki Twins, Man-Bat, Ventriloquist, Atomic Skull, Cyborg Superman, Jax-Ur, Mala, Titano, Ultra-Humanite, General Zod, Ursa, Non, Gizmo, Mammoth, Jynx, Mad Mod, Monsieur Mallah, Trigon, Blackfire, Cinderblock, Chesire, Deathstroke, Klarion, Teekl, Killer Frost, Livewire & Kryptonite Man. *Sinestro Corps: Thaal Sinestro, Karu-Sil, Arkillo, Low, Moose, Feena Sik, Maash, Sirket, DevilDog, Scivor, Haasp, Kretch, Snap Trap & Setag Retss. *Red Lantern Corps: Atrocitus, Zillus Zox, Skallox, Bleez, Veon, Loran, Ragnar & Razer Civilians/Others: *Civilians: Lois Lane, Professor Hamilton, Jimmy Olsen, Emil Hamilton, Jonathan and Martha Kent, Perry White, Dan Turpin, Lexcorps workers, Mercy Graves, Commisioner Gordon, Vicki Vale, Lucius Fox, Rachel Dawes, Wayne Enterprises workers & Ghost of Bruce Wayne's parents. Universal Studios: *Woody Woodpecker series: Woody Woodpecker, Pooch The Pup, Andy Panda, Buzz Buzzard, Chilly Willy, Dapper Denver Dooley, Gabby Gator, Wally Walrus, Inspector Willoughby, Mrs. Meany, The Beary Family & Splinter and Knothead Woodpecker. *Jurrasic Park trilogy: Dr. Alan Grant, Dr. Ian Malcolm, Dr. Ellie Sattler, John Hammond, Tim and Lex Murphy, John Arnold, Kelly Malcolm, Dr. Sarah Harding, Peter Ludlow, Roland Tembo, Paul Kirby, Amanda Kirby, Eric Kirby, Billy Brennan, The Big One, Velociraptors, T-Rex (Jurassic Park), T-Rex family (Lost World: Jurassic Park), Gallimimus herd, baby Stegosaurus, the Dilophosaurus who ate Dennis Nedry, Pteranodons & Spinosaurus. *E.T.: Elliott, Michael, Gertie & E.T. *Jaws: Jaws/Bruce the Shark *The Mummy trilogy: Rick O'Connell, Evelyn O'Connell, Jonathan Carnahan, Ardeth Bay, Imhotep, Anck-Su-Namun's ghost, Mummified priests, mummified soldiers, Beni Gabor, Alex O'Connell, Tut, Izzy, Collins Weasley, Zi Yuan, Lin, Mad Dog Maguire, Terracotta army & Emperor Han. *Universal Studios Monsters: Count Dracula, Frankenstein's Monster, Bride of Frankenstein, Larry Talbot, The Phantom of the Opera, Gill-Man & The Invisible Man. *Land Before Time trilogy: Littlefoot, Cera, Duckie, Petrie Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Mr. Thicknose, Mo, Guido, Shorty, Tippy, Tippy's mom, Hyp, Mutt and Not, Ali, Mrs. Twoped, Doc, Grandpa and Grandma Lockneck, Bron, Chomper's parents, Ducky and Spike's mom, Ducky and Spike's siblings, Petrie's mom, Petrie's siblings, Topps, Dina and Dana, Tria, Tricia, The Tinysauruses, Kosh, Foobie, Tickles, Loofah and Doofah, Sue, various Great Valley citizens, Megalodon, Ozzy and Strut, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Dil and Ichy, Pterano, Rinkus and Sierra, Sharptooth & ghost of Littlefoot's mom. *American Tail trilogy: Fievel Mousekewitz, Tanya Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Tony Topoli, Bridget, Tiger, Warren T. Rat, Digit, Gussie Mausheimer, Henri the Pigeon, Henri's pigeon girlfriends, Wylie Burp, Cat R. Waul, Miss Kitty, Chula, Cholena, Chief Wulisso, Scuttlebutt, Police Chief McBrusque, Mr. Grasping, Toplofty, O'Bloat, Lucretia-Noble Rat, Looper, Lone Wolf, Haggis, Bootlick, Slug & Twitch. *Balto trilogy: Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk and Luk, Aleu, Kodi, Nikki, Kaltag and Star, Nava, Stella, Dusty, Kirby and Ralph, Duke, Rosy, Aniu, Muru, Sylvie and Dixie, Doc, Terrier, Steele, Niju, Nuk, Yak and Sumak & Bull Moose. *Van Helsing: Gabriel Van Helsing, Carl the Monk, Anna Valerious & Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde. *Curious George: Curious George & The Man with a Yellow Hat. *Back to the Future: Marty McFly & Emmett "Doc" Brown. *Casper: Casper, Fatso, Stinky, Stretch & Wendy the Good Little Witch. *Bionicle: The Legend Reborn: Mata Nui, Ackar, Kiina, Berix, Gresh, Metus, Raanu, Tuma, Strakk, Bone Hunters, Skrall & Vorox. *Hercules & Xena: Battle for Mount Olympus: The Titans (Pophyrion, Tethys, Mnemosyne & Crius) *Barbie series: Barbie, Ken, Kelly, Mouse King, Bat, Elina, Bibble, Dandelion, Hue, Azura, The Enchantress, Prince Nalu, Nori, Sunburst, Lumina, Glee, Shimmer, Linden, Dizzle, Fungus, Laverna, Pixies, Zinzie, Thumbelina, Chrysella, Janessa, Zuma, Princess Tori & Keira. *Charlotte's Web: Wilbur, Charlotte, Fern Arable, Templeton, Avery Arable, Homer Zuckerman, Henry Fuss, Nellie, Aranea, Joy, Cardigan & Farley the Fox. *Hop: E.B. *Riddick trilogy: Richard B. Riddick *The Lorax: The Lorax & Mr. O'Hare. *The Little Engine That Could: Little Engine. *Despicable Me: Gru, Gru's mom, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Dr. Nefario, Minions & Vector. Co-owned with Universal Studios: DreamWorks: *Shrek trilogy: Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, Puss in Boots, Dragon, Gingy, King Artie, Pinnochio, Big Bad Wolf, Three Little Pigs, Three Blind Mice, Dronkeys, Farkle, Fergus and Felicia, Queen Lillian, King Harold, Doris, Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Merlin, Brogan, Cookie, Gretched, Captain Hook, Mabel, Cyclops, Evil Queen, The Evil Trees, Headless Horseman, Magic Mirror, Mongo, The Puppet Master, Tinker Bell, Little Red Riding Hood, Pied Piper, Witches, Rumplestiltskin, Fairy Godmother, Prince Charming, Rapunzel, Lord Farquaad, Thelonious, Kitty Softpaws, Jack and Jill, Golden Goose, The Great Terror & Humpty Dumpty. *Antz: Z, Princess Bala & Chip. *Shark Tale: Oscar, Lenny, Don Lino, Angie, Lola, Mr. Sykes, Ernie and Bernie, Luca, various sharks and orcas & Crazy Joe. *Madagascar trilogy: Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien XIII, The Penguins (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private), Maurice, Mort, Mason and Phil, Zuba, Florrie, Moto Moto, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, The Andalusian Triplets, The Dancing Dogs, Manu and Maya, Nana the Old Lady, Foosas, Makunga, Captain Chantel DuBois, DuBois' men, Marlene, Burt & Dr. Blowhole. *Over the Hedge: RJ, Verne, Stella, Hammy, Lou, Penny, Spike, Bucky and Quillo, Ozzie, Heather, Tiger, Gladys & Dwayne. *Bee Movie: Barry Benson, Adam Flayman, Mooseblood, Pollen Jocks & Vanessa Bloome. *Kung Fu Panda trilogy: Po, Master Shifu, Grand Master Oogway, The Furious Five (Tigress, Monkey, Viper, Mantis & Crane), Mr. Ping, The Soothsayer, Peng, Song, Tai Lung, Lord Shen, Boss Wolf, Shen's wolf minions, Shen's gorilla minions & Scorpion. *Monsters Vs Aliens: Ginormica, B.O.B., Dr. Cockroach, The Missing Link, Insectosaurus, General Monger, President Hathaway, Gallaxhar & his computer. *Rise of the Guardians: Jamie, Jack Frost, North, Elves, Yeti, Tooth, Sandy, Bunnymund & Pitch. *How to Train Your Dragon: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Night Fury, Astrid Hofferson, Stormfly, Fishlegs Ingerman, Meatlug, Snotface Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, Barf and Belch, Stoick the Vast & Gobber the Belch *Joseph: Prince of Dreams: Joseph. *The Prince of Egypt: Moses, Tzipporah, Miriam, Aaron, Egyptian army, Hotep and Huy & Pharaoh Ramses II. *The Road to El Dorado: Tulio, Miguel, Chel, Altivo, Chief Tannabok, the armadillo & Tzekel-Kan. *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron: Spirit, Rain & Little Creek. *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas: Sinbad, Marina, Spike, Sinbad's crew, Prince Proteus, Roc, Cetus, Sirens & Eris. *Flushed Away: Roddy St. James, Rita Malone, Sid, Slugs, Spike, Whitey, Le Frog & Toad. *MegaMind: MegaMind & Minion. *The Croods: Grug Crood, Eep Crood, Ugga Crood, Thunk Crood, Sandy Crood, Gran, Belt & Guy. *Turbo: Theo/Turbo, Chet, Smooth Move, Burn, Whiplash & White Shadow Fox Animation Studios: *The Simpsons: Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Grampa Simpson, Patty and Selma Bouvier, Mona Simpson, Santa's Little Helper, Kent Brockman, Comic Book Guy, Ned Flanders, Proffessor Frink, Barney Gumble, Dr. Julius Hibbert, Lionel Hutz, Krusty the Clown, Reverend Lovejoy, Troy McClure, Hans Moleman, Apu, Nahasapeemapetilon, Mayor Quimby, Dr. Nick Rivera, Snake Jallibird, Cletus Spucker, Moe Syzslak, Chief Wiggum, Principal Skinner, Edna Krabappel, Groundskeeper Willie, Martin Prince, Otto Man, Milhouse Van Houten, Nelson Muntz, Ralph Wiggum, various Springfield Elementary School students, Montgomery Burns, Lenny and Carl, Waylon Smithers, Sideshow Bob, Kang and Koodos & Fat Tony. *Family Guy/The Cleveland Show: Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Meg Griffin, Chris Griffin, Stewie Girffin, Brian Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown & Cleveland Brown Jr. *American Dad: Stan Smith, Francine Smith, Hayley Smith, Roger, Klaus Heissler & Jeff Fischer. *Bob's Burger: Bob Belcher, Linda Belcher, Tina Belcher, Gene Belcher & Louise Belcher. *The Critic: Jay Prescott Sherman, Martin Sherman, Ardeth, Margo Sherman, Franklin Sherman & Eleanor Sherman. *The King of the Hill: Hank Hill, Peggy Hill, Bobby Hill, Luanne Platter Kleinschmidt, Dave Alvin Gribble, Sgt. Bill Fontaine Delatour Dauterive & Jeffrey Boomhauer III *Futurama: Fry, Bender, Leela, Proffesor Farnsworth, Amy, Dr. Zoidberg, Hermes, Zapp Branningan & Mom. *Sit Down, Shut Up: Ennis Hofftard, Larry Littlejunk, Miracle Grohe, Stuart Proszakian, Happy Fa-ach Nuabar, Andrew LeGustambos, Helen Klench, Sue Sezno & Willard Deutschebog *Allen Gregory: Allen Gregory De Longpre. *Napoleon Dynamite: Napoleon Dynamite. *Anastasia/Bartok the Magnificent: Anastasia Romanov, Dmitri, Rasputin, Bartok, Zozi , Prince Ivan, Vol, Baba Yaga, Piloff, Oble, The Skull & Ludmilla *Thumbelina: Thumbelina, Prince Cornelius, Hero, Jaquimo, Li'l Bee, Gnatty and Baby Bug. *Ferngully: Crysta, Pips, Batty Koda, Beetle Boys, Magi Lune & Hexxus. *Once Upon a Forest: Cornelius, Abigail, Edgar, Russell, Michelle, Phineas & Willy. *The Secret of NIMH: Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy, The Great Owl, Justin, Mr. Ages, Auntie Shrew, Teresa Brisby, Cynthia Brisby, Martin Brisby, Timonthy Brisby, Jonathan Brisby & Jenner. *The Pagemaster: Richard Tyler, Fantasy, Adventure, Horror, The Pagemaster, Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde, Long John Silver & Dragon. *Ice Age trilogy: Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash and Eddie, Peaches, Roshan, Soto, Zeke, Oscar, Lenny, Fast Tony, Stu's ghost, The Lone Gunslinger, Cretaceous and Maelstrom, Mini Sloths, Buck, Mama T-Rex, Eggshell, Yoko and Shelly, Rudy, Captain Gutt, Shira, Flynn, Raz, Silas, Squint, Dobson, Gupta, Granny, Giant Crab, Scratte & Scrat. *Robots:Rodney Copperbottom, Cappy, Fender Pinwheeler, Mr. Bigweld, Piper Pinwheel, Wonderbot, Aunt Fanny, Crank Casey, Lug, Diesel, Ratchet & Madame Gasket. *Horton Hears a Who: Horton, Morton & Mayor Nedd McDodd. *Rio: Blu, Jewel, Pedro, Nico, Rafael, Eva, Luiz, Rafael and Eva's children, Carla, Bia & Tiago, Gabi, Charlie & Nigel *Monkeybone: Monkeybone. *Diary of A Wimpy Kid: Greg Heffley. *Epic: Mary Katherine, Nod, Ronin, Queen Tara, Mub and Grub, Professor Bomba & Mandrake. *The Walking Dead: Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes, Shane Walsh, Andrea, Daryl Dixon, Carl Grimes, Dale Horvath, Carol Peletier, Glenn Rhee, Maggie Greene, Hershel Greene, Beth Greene, Michonne, Merle Dixon, Phillip Blake, Tyreese, Sasha & zombies. *Alvin & the Chipmunks: The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon & Theodore), The Chipettes (Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor) & Dave. *Titan A.E.: Drejs & Drej Queen. Nickelodeon: *Rugrats trilogy/All Grown Up: Tommy Pickles, Chuckie, Finster, Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille, Angelica Pickles, Susie Carmichael, Dil Pickles, Kimi Finster, Spike, Stu Pickles, Didi Pickles, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Drew Pickles, Charlotte Pickles, Betty DeVille, Howard DeVille, Chas Finster, Kira Finster, The Monkeys, The Banana Brothers, Scar Snout the Wolf, Rex Pester, Coco LaBouche, Jean Claude & Siri. *The Ren and Stimpy Show: Ren Hoek & Stimpy J. Cat. *Rocko's Modern Life: Rocko, Heffer Wolfe, Spunky, Filburt Turtle, Ed Bighead & Bev Bighead. *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Ickis, Oblina, Krumm, The Gromble & Simon the Monster Hunter. *KaBlam: Henry & June. *Hey Arnold!: Arnold, Grandpa Phil, Grandma Gertrude, Gerald Johanssen, Helga Pataki, Phoebe Heyerdahl, Harold Berman, Stinky Peterson, Sidney "Sid", Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Eugene Horowitz, Lila Sawyer, "Big Bob" Pataki, Nick Vermicelli & Mr. Scheck *The Wild Thornberries: Eliza Thornberry, Darwin Thornberry, Donnie Thornberry, Debbie Thornberry, Nigel Thornberry & Marianne Thornberry. *Rocket Power: Oswald "Otto" Roinks, Maurice "Twister" Rodrigues, Sam "The Squid" Dullard, Regina "Reggie" Roinks, Raymundo "Ray" Roinks, Tito Makani & Lars Rodrigues *Pelswick: Pelswick Eggert *As Told By Ginger: Ginger Foutley, Deirdre Hortense "Dodie" Bishop,Macie Lightfoot & Darren Patterson. *Invader Zim: Zim, GIR, Dib, Gaz, Almighty Tallest, Proffesor Membrane & Mrs. Bitters *ChalkZone: Rudy Tabootie, Snap White, Penny Sanchez, Reggie Bullnerd, Byclops, Queen Rapsheeba, Blocky, Granny in the Bathtub, Beanie Boys & Scrawl *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron:Boy Genius/Planet Sheen: Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Goddard, Hugh Neutron, Brenda Checutti Honey Puff Neutron, Nick Dean, Brobot, Evil Jimmy, Nanobots, King Goobot, Ooblar, Professor Calamitous, Nesmith, Princess Oom, Doopy Dropweiler, Aseefa, Chock Chock, Dorkus Aurelius & Pinter *My Life As A Teenage Robot: Jenny Wakeman, Dr. Wakeman, Brad, Tuck, Sheldon, Vega, Melody Locust, Armageddroid, Killgore, The Clusters (Vexus, Smythus and Krackus), The Space Bikers (Olga, Letta, Sludge, Tammy and Lenny) & Mr.Scruffles. *Danny Phantom: Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Jack and Maddie Fenton, Mr. Lancer, Dash Baxter, Paulina, The Box Ghost, Desiree, Ember McLain, Fright Night, Johnny 13, Shadow, Kitty, Lunch Lady Ghost, Pariah Dark, Sidney Poindexter, Princess Dorathea, Skulker, Penelope Spectra, Nicholai Technus, Undergrowth, Vlad Masters, Youngblood, Walker, Clockwork, Dani Phantom, Valerie Gray, The Guys in White & Freakshow. *Catscratch: Mr. Blik, Waffle, Gordon Quid, Hovis & Kimberly. *The X's: Mr. X, Mrs. X, Tuesday X, Truman X & Rex X. *Kappa Mikey: Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu & Yes Man. *Mr. Meaty: Josh Redgrove *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera: Manny Rivera & Frida Suarez *Tak and the Power of Juju: Tak, The Chief, Jeera, Linda the Sheep, Keeko, Banutu Steven Jibolba, Zaria, Lok, Slog, Blod and Bleeta Oonggachaka & Navis *Back at the Barnyard: Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Bessy, Mrs. Beady & Farmer Buyer. *The Mighty B!: Bessie Higgenbottom, Happy Walter Higgenbottom & Ben Higgenbottom *Spongebob Squarepants: SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy, Squidward Tentacles, Gary, Mr. Krabs, Sandy Cheeks, Mrs. Puffs, Pearl, Plankton, Karen, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, Larry the Lobster, The Flying Dutchman, Squilliam Fancyson, Perch Perkins, Man Ray, Dirty Bubble, Dr. Forrest, Officers Nancy & John, Elaine, Old Man Jenkins, Tom Smith/Chocolate Guy, Fred/ Ow, My Leg! Guy, Mary, Charlie, Billy, Bill Reginald, King Neptune, Princess Mindy, Dennis, Cyclops & various Bikini Bottom residents. *The Fairly Odd Parents: Timmy Turner, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Sparky, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, The Dinglebergs, Chester McBadbat, AJ Mechawegger, Tootie, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Veronica, Tad & Chad, Francis the Bully, Jorgen von Strangle, Binky Abdul, Juandissimo Magnifico, Remy Buxaplenty, Cupid, Tooth Fairy, April Fools, Harvey Sandman, Crimson Chin, Catman, Mark Chang, Princess Mandie, Dark Laser, Chip Skylark, Doctor Bender, Head Pixie, Pixies, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Foop, Crocker's Mom, Denzel Crocker & Vicky the Babysitter. *Fanboy and Chum Chum: Fanboy & Chum Chum. *T.U.F.F. Puppy: Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick, The Chief, D.O.O.M. members (Verminious Snaptrap, Larry, Ollie & Francisco), Bird Brain, Zippy, Owl and Bat & The Chameleon. *Avatar trilogy: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph Beifong, Zuko, Appa, Momo, Iroh, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Suki, Kyoshi Warriors, Freedom Fighters (Jet, Smellerbee, The Duke, Pipsqueak & Longshot), Past Avatars (Future Aang, Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, Yangchen & Jafar?), King Bumi, Princess Yue's ghost, Combustion Man, Monk Gyatso's ghost, Admiral Zhao, Fire Nation, Fire Lord Ozai, Cabbage Merchant, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Tenzin, Lin Beifong, Naga, Pabu, Oogi, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Old Katara, Tarrlok, Hiroshi Sato, Equalists, Lieutenant, Amon & Koh the Face Stealer. *Robot and Monster: Robot Default, Monster Krumholtz & Marf Krumhotlz-Default. *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Leonardo, Micheangelo, Donatello, Raphael, Master Splinter, April O' Neil, Casey Jones & Shredder. *Sanjay & Craig: Sanjay Patel & Craig. *Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Techna, Aisha, Roxy, Kiko, Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, Nabu, Roy, Daphne's ghost, The Trix (Icy, Darcy & Stormy), Lord Darkar, Dark Bloom, Valtor & The WIzards of the Black Circle (Ogron, Duman, Anagan & Gantlos). *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss: The Cat in the Hat, Thing 1 & Thing 2, Sally, Conrad & The Fish. *Oswald: Oswald, Weenie, Henry the Penguin & Daisy *Blue's Clue's: Blue, Magenta, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Slippery Soap, Shovel, Pail & Periwinkle *The Backyardigans: Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha & Austin. *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast: Maggie, Ferocious Beast & Hamilton Pig. *Ni Hao, Kai Lan: Kai Lan, Ye-Ye, Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho & Princess Lulu. *Dora the Explorer/Go, Diego, Go!: Dora the Explorer, Boots, Backpack, Map, Isa the Iguana, Tico the Squirrel, Benny the Bull, Big Red Hen, Explorer Stars, Diego, Alicia, Baby Jaguar, Click, Rescue Pack & Swiper the Fox *Wonder Pets: Linny, Tuck & Ming-Ming. *Yo Gabba Gabba!: DJ Lance Rock, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee & Plex. *Bubble Guppies: Gil, Molly, Bubble Puppy, and Deema. *Team Umizoomi: Geo, Milli, and Bot. *iCarly: Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson & Spencer Shay. *Fred: The Show: Fred Figglehorn. *H20: Just Add Water: Rikki Chadwick, Emma Gilbert, Cleo Sertori, Bella Hartley, Lewis McCartney & Will Benjamin. Jetix: *Goosebumps trilogy: *Grossology: Abigail "Abby" Archer, Tyler "Ty" Archer, Paul "Lab Rat" Squirfenhender & The Detective. *Jackie Chan Adventures: *Jimmy Two Shoes: James "Jimmy" Two Shoes, Beezy J. Heinous, Heloise & Lucuis Heinous VII. *Kid Vs Kat: Coop Burtonburger & Kat *Pinky and Brain: Pinky and Brain. *Sabrina: The Animated Series: Sabrina Spellman, Salem Saberhagen & Harvey Kinkle. *WordGirl: WorldGirl/Becky Botsford & Captain Huggy Face/Bob. *W.I.T.C.H.: Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale & Hay Lin. *Yin Yang Yo: Yin, Yang, Master Yo & Carl the Evil Cockroach. Hasbro: *Transformers trilogy: **Autobots: Optimus Prime, Rodimus Prime, Bluestreak, Hound, Hound, Ironhide, Jazz, Bumblebee, Mirage, Prowl, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Trailbreaker, Wheeljack, Hoist, Inferno, Red Alert, Smokescreen, Tracks, Blurr, Kup, Brawn, Cliffjumper, Huffer, Gears, Beachcomber, Powerglide, Seaspray, Warpath, Hubcap, Swere, Tailgate, Wheelie, Dinobots(Grimlock, Slag, Swoop, Slugde, Slapper and Snarl), Jetfire, Blaster, Ramhorn, Steeljaw, Boulder, Vector Prime, Perceptor, Elita One, Arcee, Chromia, Aerialbots/Superion (Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, Skyblast, Signal Flare and Slingshot), Protectobots/Defensor(Hot Spot, Blades, Streetwise, Groove and First Aid), Technobots/Computron (Scattershot, Lightspeed, Strafe, Nosecone and Afterburner), Ultra Magnus, Roadbuster, Leadfoot, Tospin, Sandstorm, Rollbar, Quickmix, Omega Supreme, Jetstorm, Hot Shot, Wing Saber, Bulkhead, Landmine, Crush-Bull, Overload, Metroplex, Drill-Bit, Override, Brains, Jolt, Evac, Wreck-Gar, Fortress Maximus, Flareup, Primus/Cybertron, Mudflap and Skids, T-AI & Alpha Trion. **Decepticons: Megatron, Galvatron, Shockwave, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Sunstorm, Ramjet, Thrust, Dirge, Scrouge, Cyclonus, Soundwave, Laserbeak, Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Ratbat, Reflector, Tripticon, Insecticons(Shrapnel, Kickback, Bombshell, Barrage, Chop Shop and Venom), Constructicons/Devastator(Scavenger, Scrapper, Bonecrusher, Long Haul, Mixmaster, Hightower, Steamhammer and Duststorm), Stunticons/Menasor(Motormaster, Dead End, Breakdown, Drag Strip, Knock Out and Wildrider), Combaticons/Bruticus Maximus(Onslaught, Brawl, Vortex, Swindle and Blast Off), Dreadwing, Bludgeon, Thunderwing, Icepick, Barricade, Blackout, Skyquake, Powerdive, SIdeways, Tidal Wave, Scorponok, Six Shot, Flamewar, Demolishor, Sharkticon, Mudflap(not the Autobot), Dirt Boss, Crumplezone, Ransack, Thunderblast, Lugnut, Blitzwing, Lockdown, Strika, Oil Slick, Payload, Dropkick, Wreckage, Scalpel/The Doctor, Alice, Skystalker, Fearswoop, Driller/Dweller, Igor, The Dreads(Crankcase, Crowbar and Hatchet), Tankor, Brimstone, Airachnid, Divebomb, Makeshift, Decepticon Miners, Vehicons, Terrorcons/zombie transformers, Dispensor/Vending machine transformer & Unicron. **Humans: Spike Witwicky, Sparkplug Witwicky, Daniel Witwicky, Carly Witwicky, Chip Chase, Koji Onishi, Doctor Kenneth Onishi, Kelly, Dorie Dutton, Karl, Jenny, Rad White, Alexis Thi Dang, Billy, Carlos, Fred, Kicker Jones, Misha Miramond, Brian Jones, Miranda Jones, Sally Jones, Coby Hansen, Bud Hansen, Lori, Lucy Suzuki, Mike Frankiln, Sari Sumdac, Isaac Sumdac, Captain Carmine Fanzone, Angry Archer, Meltdown, Colossus Rhodes, Nanosec, Professor Princess, The Headmaster, Master Disaster, Slo-Mo, Porter C. Powell, Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai, Raf Esquivel, William Fowler, Silas, M.E.C.H., Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes, Robert Epps, William Lennox, Seymour Simmons, Dylan Gould & Doctor Arkeville. **Maximals: Optimus Primal, Cheetor, Rhinox, Rattrap, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Silverbolt, Blackarachnia, Depthcharge, Nightscream, Savage/Noble, Botanica, Armordrillo, B'Boon, Bonecrusher, Cybershark, K-9, Onyx Primal, Polar Claw, Razorbeast, Snarl, Prowl, Air Hammer, Mutants (Ice Bird, Poison Bite, Razorclaw and Soundwave), Sonar, Jawbreaker, Geckobot, Longhorn, Skydive, Leo Prime, Apache, Diver, Scuba, Tasmanian Kid, Bighorn, Skywarp, Santon, Insectrons(Bigmos, Drill Nut, Power Hug, Mantis, Scissorsboy and Tonbot), Jointron Bros (DJ, Motorarm and Gimlet), Big Convoy, Longrack, Corada, Stampy, Break, Heinlad, Machkick, Rock Buster, Randy, Sharp Edge, Bump & Survive. **Predacons: Megatron, Scorponok, Tarantulas, Waspinator, Blackarachnia (formerly), Inferno, Quckstrike, Rampage, Razorclaw (not the Mutant), Divebomb, Headstrong, Tripledacus(Cicadacon, Ram Horn and Sea Clamp), Beetle, Buzzsaw, Drillbit, Gatortron, Insecticon, Lazorbeak, Snapper, Spittor, Manta Ray, Manterror, Terragator, Scourge, Tripedacus Agent, Antagony, Sandstorm, Seacons/Piranhacon (Halfshell, Sea Phantom, Terrormandar and Coelagon), Magmatron, Guiledart, Saberback, Sling, Dead End, Archadis, Killerpunch, Hydra, Hardhead, Bazooka, Sky-Byte, Darkscream, Gas Skunk, Slapper, Tentakil, Artemis, Moon, Bruticus, Laserback, Ripclaw, Hun-Gurr, Blight, Cutthroat & Predaking. **Minicons: Sureshock, High Wire, Grindor & Leader-1. *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Cutie Mark Crusaders(Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle ), Big McIntosh, Granny Smith, Cheerilee, Mr. Carrot Cake, Mrs. Cup Cake, Mayor Mare, Zecora, Iron Will, Derpy Hooves, Dinky Doo, Doctor Whooves, Lyra Heartstrings, DJ Pon-3, The Wonderbolts (Spitfire and Soarin'), Royal Guards, Flash Sentry, Nurse Redheart, Angel, Winona, Opalesence, Gummy, Philomena, Owlowiscious, Tank, numerous pony citizens of Ponyville, Diamond Dogs, Discord, King Sombra, Gilda, Sunset Shimmer, Snips and Snails, Trixie Lulamoon, Changelings & Queen Chrysalis. *G.I. Joe: **G.I. Joe: General Hawk, Duke, Snake Eyes, Jinx, Kamakura, Scarlett, Tunnel Rat, Long Range, Heavy Duty, Hi-Tech, Spirit Iron Knife, Lt. Stone, Ripcord, Breaker, Grunt & Clutch. **Cobra: Cobra Commander, Destro, Baroness, Storm Shadow, Overkill, Firefly, Dreadnoks (Zartan, Zandar, Buzzer, Torch, Torch & Machete), Doctor Mindbender, B.A.T. & Cobra Troopers. *Monopoly: Rich Uncle Pennybags. *Ghostbusters: Dr. Peter Venkman, Dr. Eglon Spengler, Dr. Ray Stantz, Winston Zeddemore, Janine Melnitz, Louis Tully, Slimer, Stay Puft Marshmallow Man & Vigo. *Star Trek: James T. Kirk, Spock, Leonard H. McCoy, Montgomery Scott, Hiraku Sulu, Nyota Uruha, Pavel Andreveich Chekov, Janice Rand & Christine Chappel. *Carebears: Bedtime Bear, Birthday Bear, Cheer Bear, Friend Bear, Funshine Bear, Good Luck Bear, Grumpy Bear, Love-a-Lot Bear, Tenderheart Bear, Wish Bear, Brave Heart Lion, Bright Heart Raccoon, Cozy Heart Penguin, Gentle Heart Lamb, Lotsa Heart Elephant, Noble Heart Horse, Playful Heart Monkey, Pround Heart Cat, Swift Heart Rabbit & Treat Heart Pig. *Strawberry Shortcake: Strawberry Shortcake, Orange Blossom, Lemon Meringe, Blueberry Muffin, Raspberry Torte, Plum Pudding, Cherry Jam, Huckleberry Pie, The Berrykins & Mr. Longface. Famous Studios: *Popeye Series: Popeye, Olive Oyl, Swee'Pea, Pipeye, Peepeye, Poopeye & Pupeye, J. Wellington Wimpy & Bluto. *Little Lulu: Little Lulu Moppet. Dark Horse Comics: *Hellboy: Hellboy, Liz Sherman, Abe Sapien, Johann Kraus, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen & the Golden Army. *Aliens Vs Predator trilogy: Xenomorphs, Xenomorph Queen & various Predators. *The Mask: The Mask. *Sin City: Marv. *300: Leonidas, the Spartans, Queen Gorgo, Xerxes, Persian Messenger & the Persians. Malaysian Animation: *Upin and Ipin: Upin & Ipin. *BoBoiBoy: BoBoiBoy, Yayah Yah, Gopal Kumar, Ying, Ochobot, Papa Zola, Fang, Adu Du & Probe. Tatsunoko: *Gatchaman: Ken the Eagle, Joe the Condor, Jun the Swan, Jinpei the Swallow & Ryu the Owl. *Yatterman: Gan-chan, Ai-chan, Omotchama, Yatter-Wan, Yatter-Pelican, Yatter-Angler, Yatter-Dozilla, Yatter-Mogura, Yatter-Dragon, Queen Doronjo, Boyacky, Tonzura & Lord Dokurobei. *Casshern Sins: Casshan *Karas: Karas *The Genie Family: Hakushon Daimao *Ippatsuman: Ippatsuman Sanrio: *Hello Kitty: Hello Kitty, Mimmy, Dear Daniel, Papa Kitty, Mama Kitty, Grandpa Kitty & Grandma Kitty. *My Melody: My Melody, Kuromi & Baku. *Kerokerokeropi: Keroppi Hasunoue, Ganta, Keroppe, Noberu, Keroleen, Kyorosuke, Teruteru & DenDen *Bad Badtz Maru: Badtz Maru. *Chibimaru: Chibimaru. *Chococat: Chococat. *Little Twin Stars: Kiki & Lala. *Cinnamoroll: Cinnamoroll *Jewelpets: Ruby, Sapphie & Garnet. Other Known cartoon series: *Betty Boop: Betty Boop. *Felix the Cat: Felix the Cat. *Monster House: DJ Walters, Charles "Chowder, Jenny Bennett, Horace Nebbercracker & Constance/Monster House. *Open Season: Boog, Eliot, Giselle, Mr. Weenie, McSquizzy, Reilly, Ian, Serge & Deni, Buddy, Rosie & Maria, Rabbits, Fifi, Roberto, Stanley, Roger, Rufus, Charlene, Gisela, Giselita, Elvis, Ursa, Lorraine & Shaw. *Xiaolin Showdown: Omi, Kimiko Tohomiko, Raimundo Pedrosa, Clay Bailey, Master Fung, Dojo Kanojo Cho, Jack Spicer & Wuya. *Totally Spies: Alex, Sam, Clover, Jerry Lewis, G.L.A.D.I.S., Mandy & Terrence Lewis. *Stellaluna: Stellaluna. *Dinosaucers: Allo, Dimetro, Bronto Thunder, Stego, Tricero, Bonehead, Ichy, Teryx, Ryan Spencer, Sara Spencer, Paul, David, Genghis Rex, Princess Dei, Ankylo, Quackpot, Brachio, Styraco, Plesio & Terrible Dactyl. *Rock-a-Doodle: Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch & Owl Minions. *The Last Unicorn: Unicorn/Lady Amalthea *ThunderCats: Lion-O, Tygra, Panthro, Cheetara, WilyKit & WilyKat, Snarf & Mumm-Ra. *Fire and Ice: Larn & Princess Teegra *Wild Kratts: Aviva Corcovado, Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Jimmy Z, Koki, Zachary Varmitech & Zactbots. *Papyrus: Papyrus & Theti Cheri. *Silverwing: Shade, Marina, Frieda, Batsheba, Ariel, Chinook, Mercury, Todd, Breeze, Zephyr, Penelope, Hector, Goth & Throbb. *All Dogs Go to Heaven: Charlie B. Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Anne-Marie, Carface Caruthers, Killer, Sasha La Fleur, David, Anabelle, Belladonna & Red *Masters of the Universe: *Help! I'm a Fish: Fly, Stella, Chuck, Sasha, Professor MacKrill, Bill, Lisa, Aunt Anna, Crab, Crab army, Shark & Joe. *Mr. Bean series: Mr. Bean, Irma Gobb, Teddy, Lottie, Mrs. Julia Wicket, Scrapper, The Burglars, The Neighbors, Tutati, The Mime & Reliant Supervan III. *Storm Hawks: Aerrow, Piper, Finn, Junko, Radarr & Stork. *Martin Mystery: Martin Mystery, Diana Lombard, M.O.M., & Billy *Monster High: Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo De Nile, Deuce Gorgon, Lagoona Blue, Ghoulia Yelps, Abbey Bominable & Spectra Vondergeist. *Drawn Together: Princess Clara, Woodloor Sockbat, Foxxy Love, Toot Braunstein, Ling-Ling, Xandir P. Wifflebottom, Spanky Ham & Captain Hero. *Cool World: Holly Would *Bananas in Pyjamas: B1, B2, Amy, Lulu, Morgan & Rat in the Hat. *Pocoyo: Pocoyo, Pato, Elly, Loula & Sleepy Bird *Pororo the Little Penguin: Pororo, Crong, Eddy, Poby, Loopy, Petty & Harry. *Snoopy: Charlie Brown, Patty, Shermy, Snoopy, Violet Gray, Schoeder, Lucy van Pelt, Linus van Pelt, Pig-Pen, Sally Brown, Frieda, Peppermint Patty, Woodstock, Franklin, Marcie, Rerun van Pelt, Peggy Jean & Eudora. *Mummies Alive!: Ja-Kal, Rath, Armon, Nefer-Tina, Scarab & Heka. *Hunitk: Lok Lambert, Dante Vale, Sophie Casterwill & Zhalia Moon. *Tutenstein: Tutankhasentamun, Cleo Carter & Luxor. *Superbook: Christopher "Chris" Quantum, Joy Pepper & Gizmo. *Doctor Who: Daleks *Don Bluth studio: Don Bluth. Other Comic Book Characters: *Witchblade: Sara Pezzini, Danielle Baptiste & Rihoko "Riko" Amaha. *Spawn: Spawn *Judge Dredd: Judge Dredd. *Asterix: Asterix. *Archie: Archie. *Red Sonja: Red Sonja. *Conan the Barbarian: Conan the Barbarian. *Bananaman: Bananaman. *Kick-Ass: Kick-Ass, Hit Girl, Katie Deauxma, Toxic Mega Cunts & The Mother Fucker. Animes: Popular Anime: *Naruto trilogy: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai, Kakashi Hatake, Kurama, Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Kurenai Yuuhi, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Asuma Sarutobi, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Might Guy, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Danzo Shimura, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Iruka Umino, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Moegi, Udon, Ebisu, Shizune, Tonton, Granny Chiyo, Yamato, Killer Bee, Gyuki, Raikage Ay, Cee Darui, Ohnoki, Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, Mei Terumi, Ao, Chojuro, Kakashi's Ninken (Pakkun, Bull, Urushi, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Uhei and Guruko), Anko Mitarashi, Teuchi, Ayame, Atsui and Samui, Choza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Fukasaku, Gamabunta, Gamahiro, Gamaken, Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, Gerotora, Shima, Torune & Foo, Yugito Nii, Matatabi, Zabuza Momochi, Haku, Yuukimaru, Guren, Isobu, Katsuyu, Mabui, Mifune, Okisuke, Omoi, Karui, Shiho, Teuchi, Ayame, Shukaku, Chomei, Son Goku, Kokuo, Koyuki Kazahana, Temujin, Michiru Tsuki, Hikaru Tsuki, Shion, Taruho, Shinno, Amaru, Zero-Tails, Hiruko, Ichi, Ni, San, Sara, Rin Nohara's ghost, Minato Namikaze's ghost, Kushina Uzumaki's ghost, Obito Uchiha's ghost (?), Yahiko's ghost, Shisui Uchiha's ghost, Sasuke Uchiha, Karin Uzumaki, Suigetsu Hozuki, Juugo, Akatsuki (Pain/Nagato, 6 Pains, Konan, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Zetsu, Deidara & Tobi), Kimimaro, Sour Four (Sakon Ukon, Kidomaru, Jirobo & Tayuya), Kabuto Yakushi & Orochimaru. *Dragonball trilogy: Son Goku, Bulma, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Piccolo/Piccolo Jr., Son Gohan, Vegeta, Majin Boo, Andriod 18, Chiaotzu, Chi-Chi, Launch, Mr. Satan, Oolong, Pan, Trunks, Bulla, Puar, Son Goten, Videl, Yajirobe, Fortuneteller Baba, Dende, Kami, Korin, Mr. Popo, Uub, Dr. Brief, King Kai, Bbidi, Babidi, Kid Buu, Baby, Broly, Cooler, Garlic Jr. Ginryu Force (Captain Ginryu, Burter, Recoome, Jeice & Guldo), Nappa, Pilaf, Mai, Shu, Zarbon, Dr. Gero, Android 16, Android 17, Android 19, Cell, Frieza & Shenlong. *Bleach trilogy: Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, Yasutora "Chad" Sado, Uryu Ishida, Rukia Kuchiki, Kon, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Byakuya Kuchiki, Jushiro Ukitake, Retsu Unohana, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Sui Feng, Sajin Komamura, Kenpaki Zaraki, Shunsui Kyoraku, Shinji Hirako, Kensei Muguruma, Rojuro Otoribashi, Nanao Ise, Genshiro Okikiba, Marechiyo Omaeda, Izuru Kira, Isane Kotetsu, Momo Hiramori, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yachiru Kusajishi, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Renji Abarai, Shuhei Hisagi, Mashiro Kuna, Yoruichi Shihoin, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Kisuke Urahara, Tessai Tsukabishi, Jinta Hanakari, Ururu Tsumugiya, Senna, The Dark Ones, Sojiro Kusaka, Yin and Yang, Homura, Shizuku, Dark Rukia, Hollows, Muramasa, Zanpakuto Spirits, Loly Airvirrne and Menoly Mallia, Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, Cyan Sung-Sun, Arrancars, Espada (Yammy Llargo, Coyote Starrk, Lilynette Gingerbuck, Baraggan Louisebairn, Tier Harribel, Ulquiorra Cifer, Nnoitra Gilga, Luppi Antenor, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Zommari Rureaux, Szayelaporro Granz & Aaroniero Arruruerie), Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tosen & Sosuke Aizen. *One Piece trilogy: Straw Hat Pirates (Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zorro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin, Franky and Brook), Buggy, Alvida, Kuro, Arlong, Donquitxote Doflamingo, Foxy the SIlver Fox, Don Krieg, X Drake, Wapol, Eustass Kid, Trafalgar Law, Jinbe, Boa Hancock, Crocodile, Edward Newgate/Whitebeard, Marshall D. Teach, Gekko Moriah, Enel & Smoker. *Beelzebub: Tatsumi Oga, Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV, Hildegarde, Takayuki Furuichi, Batim do Emuna Alaindelon & Tohoshinki (Hajime Kanzaki, Tatsuya Himekawa, Aoi Kuneida & Hidetora Tojo). *Hunter x Hunter: Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika Kurta & Leorio Paladinight. *Hamtaro: Hamtaro, Bijou, Oxnard, Boss, Pashmina, Penelope, Maxwell, Sandy, Stan, Howdy, Snoozer, Dexter, Cappy, Panda, Jingle, Lapis, Lazuli, Laura Haruna & Kana Iwata. *Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji Ikari, Asuka Langley Sohryu, Rei Ayanami, Toji Suzuhara, Kaworu Nagisa, Mari Illustrious Makinami, Gendo Ikari, Kozo Fuyutsuki, Misato Katsuragi, Ritsuko Akagi, Ryoji Kaji, Makoto Hyuga, Maya Ibuki, Shigeru Aoba, Sachiel, Shamshel, Ramiel, Israfiel, Sahaquel, Zeruel, Adam & Lilith. *Vampire Knight: Yuuki Cross, Zero Kiryu & Kaname Kuran. *Aquarion: Apollo, Silvia de Alisia, Sirius de Alisia, Pierre Viera, Hong Lihua, Rena Rune, Tsumugi Rosenmier, Jun Lee, Gen Fudou, Sophia Belin, Jean Jerome Jorge & Holy Angel Toma. *Koihime Musou: Kan'u Uncho. *Gundam trilogy: Haro, Kira Yamato, Athrun Zara, Lacus Clyne, Cagalli Yula Attha, Shinn Asuka, Aeola Schenberg, Wang Liu Mei, Hong Long, Setsuna F. Seiei, Neil Dylandy, Lyle Dylandy, Allelujah Haptism & Tieria Erde. *Cyborg 009: Joe Shimamura, Ivan Whisky, Jet Link, Francoise Arnoul, Albert Heinrich, Geronimo Jr., Chang Changku, Great Britain, Pyunma, Dr. Isaac Gilmore & Dr. Koizumi. *Black Jack: Black Jack & Pinoko. *Nura: RIse of the Youkai Clan: Rikuo Nura. *Blue Exorcist: Rin Okumura. *Astro Boy: Astro Boy, Uran, Blue Knight, Epsilon, Professor Elefun, Dr. Tenma & Shadow. *Shaman King: Yoh Asakura, Anna Kyoyama, Manta Oyamada, Ryunosuke Umemiya, Tao Ren, Horohoro, Johann Faust VIII, Lyserg Diethel, Morphine, Joco McDonnell, Tamao Tamamura & Hao Asakura. *Slayers: Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev, Zeldagris Greywords, Amelia Wil Tesla, Seyruun, Naga the White Serpent, Slyphiel Nals Ladha, Xellos Metallium, Martina, Filla, Pokota & Beastmaster Zelas. *Pretty Cure: Nagisa Misumi & Honoka Yukishiro. *Gin Tama: Gintoki Sakata, Shinpachi Shimura, Kagura & Sadaharu. *Card Captor Sakura: Sakura Kinimoto, Syaoran Li, Cerberus, Tomoyo Daidouji, Toya Kinimoto, Fujitaka Kinimoto, Yukito Tsukishiro, Yue, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon, Meiling Li & Clow Reed. *Hell Girl/Jigoku Shoujo: Ai Enma, Wanyuudou, Ren Ichimoku, Hone Onna, Kikuri & Yamawaro. *Inazuma Eleven: Endou Mamoru, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kabeyama Heigorou, Kageno Jin, Kurimatsu Teppei, Handa Shinichi, Shourinji Ayumu, Shishido Sakichi, Matsuno Kuusuke, Gouenji Shuuya, Someoka Ryuugo, Megane Kakeru, Domon Asuka, Kidou Yuuto, Ichinose Kazuya, Yamino Kageto & Utsunomiya Tormaru. *Clannad: Tomoya Okazaki, Nagisa Furukawa, Kyou Fujibayashi, Kotomi Ichinose, Tomoyo Sakagami, Fuko Ibuki & Ushio Okazaki. *Cowboy Bebop: Spike Spiegel, Jet Black, Faye Valentine, Edward & Ein. *Death Note: Light Yagami, Misa Amane, Ryuk, Rem, Mello, Near & L Lawriet. *Elfen Lied: Lucy/Nyuu, Kouta, Yuka, Nana, Mayu, Wanta, Nana, Nozomi, Diclonii Research Institute, Kurama, Bando, Mariko & Director Kakuzawa. *Doraemon: Doraemon, Nobita Nobi, Shizuka Minamoto, Takeshi Goda, Suneo Honekawa, Dorami, Hidetoshi Dekisugi, Tamako Nobi Nobisuke Nobi & Sewashi. *Demon King Daimao: Junko Hattori. *Fruits Basket: Tohru Honda Yuki Sohma, Kyo Sohma & Shigure Sohma. *Full Metal Alchemist: Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Winry Rockbell, Pinako Rockbell, Den, Roy Mustang, Alex Louis Armstrong, Lisa Hawkeye, Kain Fuery, Vato Falman, Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Scar, Yoki, Dr. Tim Marcoh, May Chang, Xiao Mei, Ling Yao, Fu, Lan Fan, Van Hohenheim, Pride/Selim Bradley, Wrath/King Bradley, Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Sloth, Greed & Father. *Galaxy Angels: Mifeulle Sakuraba, Ranpha Franboise, Mint Blancmanche, Forte Stollen, Vanilla H & Chitose Karasuma. *Chu-Bra!!!!: Nayu Hayama. *Pani Pony Dash!: Himeko Katagiri, Ichijo, Miyako Uehara, Rebecca "Becky" Miyamoto, Rei Tachibana, Mesousa, Kurumi Momose, Behoimi & Sayaka Suzuki. *Ghost in the Shell: Major Mokoto Kusanagi, Batou, Togusa & Daisuke Aramaki. *Hellsing: Alucard, Seras Victoria, Integra Hellsing, Walter C. Dornez, Pip Bernadotte, Arthur Hellsing, Alexander Anderson, Heinkel Wolfe & Yumiko Takagi. *Lucky Star: Konata Izumi, Kagami Hiiragi, Tsukasa Hiiragi, Miyuki Takara, Akira Kogami & Minoru Shirashi. *Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi Suzumiya, Kyon, Yuki Nagato, Mikuru Asahina, Itsuki Koizumi, Tsuruya, Kyon's sister, Ryoko Asakura & Celestials. *Negima: Negi Springfield, Sayo Aisaka, Yuna Akashi, Kazumi Asakura, Yue Ayase, Ako Izumi, Akira Okochi, Misa Kakizaki, Asuna Karurazaka, Misora Kasuga, Chachamaru Karakuki, Madoka Kugimiya, Ku Fei, Konoka Konoe, Haruna Saotome, Setsuna Sakurazaki, Makie Sasaki, Sakurako Shiina, Mana Tatsumiya, Chao Lingshen, Kaede Nagase, Chizuru Naba, Fuka Narutaki, Fumika Narutaki, Satomi Hakase, Chisame Hasegawa, Evangeline, A.K. McDowell, Nodoka Miyazaki, Natsumi Murakami, Ayaka Yukihiro, Satsuki Yotsuba & Zazie Rainyday. *Ranma 1/2: Ranma Saotome, Genma Saotome, Akane Tendo, Soun Tendo, Nabiki Tendo, Kasumi Tendo, Shampoo, Cologne, Tatewaki Kuno, Kodachi Kuno, Sasuke Sarugakure, Ryoga Hibiki, Happosai & Pantyhose Taro. *Sailor Moon trilogy: Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pluto, Chibiusa, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Starlights (Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Fighter and Sailor Star Healer), Queen Beryl, Queen Metalia, Death Phantom, Crimson Rubeus, Green Esmeraude, Blue Saphire, Prince Demand, Professor Tomoe, Kaolinite, Mistress 9, Master Pharaoh 90, Zirconia, Queen Nehelenia & Sailor Galactica. *Shugo Chara: Amu Hinamori, Tadase Hotori, Ikuto Tysukiyomi & Utau Hoshina. *Soul Eater: Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Black Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Death the Kid, Lisa Thompshon, Patty Thompson, Death, Spirit Albarn, Mari Mjolnir, Azusa Yumi, Justin Law, Franken Stein, Sid Barrett, Excalibur, Blair, Crona, Ragnarok, Medusa, Eruka Frog, Mizune, Free, Arachne, Mosquito, Giriko, Angela, Mifune & Asura. *Vocaloid: Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Megurine Luka, Meiko, Kaito, Akita Neru, Yowane Haru, Teto Kasane, Gumi Megpoid, Gakupo Kamui, Lily, Tako Luka, the celery & Calne Ca. *Hayate the Combat Butler: Hayate Ayasaki, Nagi Sanzenin, Maria, Ayumu Nishizawa, Hinagiku Katsura, Isumi Saginomiya, Seishirou Klaus, Saki Kijima, Sakuya Aizawa, Wataru Tachinaba, Yukiji Katsura, Tama & Shiranui. *Inuyasha: Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, Kikyo's ghost, Kaede, Myoga, Totosai, Kohaku, Koga, Kagura & Naraku. *Ouran High School Host Club: Haruhi Fujioka, Takami Suoh, Kyoya Otori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka & Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka. *Chrono Crusade: Rosette Christopher, Chrono, Azmaria Hendrich, Satella Harvenheit, Sister Kate Valentine, Father Johan Remington, Edward Hamilton, Sister Anna, Sister Claire & Sister Mary. *Love Hina: Keitaro Urashima, Naru Narusegawa, Mutsumi Otohime, Shinobu Maehara, Motoko Aoyama, Kaolla Su & Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno. *Milky Holmes: Sherlock "Sheryl" Shellingford, Nero Yuzurizaki, Hercule "Elly" Barton & Cordella Glauca. *Rosario + Vampire: Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya/Inner Moka, Kurumu Kurono, Ginei Morioka, Yukari Sendo, Ruby Tojo, Mizore Shirayuki, Kokoa Shuzen, Nazo Koumori & Fang Fang Huang. *Blood+: Saya Otonashi, Haji, Kai Kiyagusuku, Riku Miyagusuku, Mao Jahana, Red Shield, David, Julia Silverstein, Lewis, Joel Goldschmidt VI, Schiff (Moses, Karman & Lulu), Van Argiano, Nathan Mahler, James Ironside, Karl Fei-Ong, Solomon Goldschmidt, Amshel Goldschmidt & Diva. *The Adventures of Tweeny Witches: Arusu, Sheila & Eva. *Law of Ueki: Kosuke Ueki, Ai Mori, Kobayashi, Seichiro Sano, Inumaru, Rinko Jerrand, Hideyoshi Soya, Tenko, Anon, Robert Haydn & Margarette. *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar: Saga Bergman, Sugar, Pepper & Salt. *Mirmo De Pon!: Mirmo, Rima, Yatch, Hanzo & Sazo, Mulu, Katie Minami, Setsu Minami, Dylan Yuki, Azumi Hidaka & Kyle Matsutake. *Captain Fatz: Captain Fatz, Tuchi Warashi, Wave Knight, Lady Maid, Hotsei, Jan Zaru, Gorgo Machi, Matatabi Maru & Sugisaku. *Mojacko: Sorao Amano, Mojara, Donmo, Miki, Pitekan, Mojari, Mojaru & Momonja. *Magical DoReMi: Doremi Harukaze, Hazuki Fujiwara, Aiko Seno, Onpu Segawa, Momoko Asuka, Hana Makihatayama, Pop Harukaze, Majo Rika & Lala. *Accel World: Kuroyukihime. *Air Gear: Itsuki Minami, Kazuma Mikura, Issa Mitohoke, Onigiri, Akito/Agito/Lind Wanjima, Emily Adachi, Yayoi Nakayama, Mikan Noyamano, Ringo Noyamano, Shiraume Noyamano, Gabishi, Ohm & Kilik. *D. Gray Man: Allen Walker, Timcanpy, Lenalee Lee, Lavi, Bookman, Miranda Lotto, Arystar Krory III, Yu Kanda, Noise Marie, Daisya Barry, Froi Tiedoll, Winters Socalo, Cross Marian (mentioned only), Klaud Nine, Lau Jimin, Komui Lee, Reever Wenhamm, Johnny Gill, Tup Dop, Number 65, Jeryy, Bak Chang, For, Sammo Han Won, Rohfa, Rikei, Shifu, The Earl of Millenium, Road Kamelot, Tyki Mikk, Skinn Bolic, Jasdevi, Lulu Bell, Mimi & numerous Akumas. *Deadman Wonderland: Ganta Igarashi & Shiro *Vampire Hunter D: D. *Guilty Crown: Shuu Ouma, Inori Yuzuriha & Gai Tsutsugami. *Azumanga Daioh: Chiyo Mihama, Tomo Takino, Koyomi "Yomi" Mizuhara, Sakaki, Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga, Kagura, Kaori, Yukari Tanizaki, Minamo "Nyamo" Kurosawa & Kimura. *GoDannar: Goh Saruwatari, Anna Aoi Saruwatari & Mira Ackerman. *Busou Renkin: Kazuki Muto, Tokiko Tsumura, Mahiro Muto, Hideyuki Okakura, Masashi Daihama, Koji Rokumasu, Victoria Powered, Moon Face & Koushaku Chono/Papillion. *Gurren Laggann: Simon, Kamina (sometimes as a ghost), Yoko Littner, Nia Teppelin, Viral, Rossiu Adai, Boota, The Black Siblings (Kittan Bachika, Kinon Bachika, Kyal Bachika & Kiyoh Bachika), Leeron Littner, Gimmy Adai, Darry Adai, Lordgenome & Anti-Spiral. *Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt: Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Father Garterbelt, Brief, Scanty, Kneesocks, Fastener & Corset. *Full Metal Panic: Sousuke Sagara, Kaname Chidori, Teletha "Tessa" Testarossa, Kurz Weber & Melissa Mao. *Angel Beats: Yuzuru Otonashi, Yuri Nakamura & Angel. *K-ON!: Yui Hirasawa , Ritsu Tainaka, Mio Akiyama, Tsumugi Kotobuki & Azusa Nakano *Vanguard: Aichi Sendou, Toshiki Kai, Misaki Tokura & Kamui Katsuragi. *The World God Only Knows: Keima Katsuragi, Elsie, Haqua & Tenri Ayukawa. *Tsubasa Chronicles: Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, Fai D. Flowright, Mokona Modoki & Tsubasa Syaoran. *Sword Art Online: Kirito, Asuna & Leafa. *Fate trilogy: Shiro Emiya, Saber, Rin Tosaka, Archer, Kiritsugu Emiya, Irisviel Von Einzbern & Kirei Kotomine. *Hetalia: Italy Veneziano, Germany & Japan. *XXX Holic: Kimihiro Watanuki, Yuko Ichihara, Maru and Moro, Shizuka Domei, Himawari Kunogi & Kohane Tsuyuri. *Ah! My Goddess: Keiichi Morisato, Belldandy, Urd & Skuld. *You're Under Arrest!: Natsumi Tsujimoto & Miyuki Kobayakawa. *Golgo 13: Duke Togo. *Katekyo Hitman Reborn!: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Reborn, Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto, Lambo, Ryohei Sasagawa, Kyoya Hibari, Muruko Korudo & Chrome Dokuro. *Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha: Nanoha Takamichi, Fate Testarossa, Yuno Scrya, Arf, Chrono Harlaown, Lindy Harlaown, Amy Limietta & Landy. *Persona trilogy: Minato Arisato. *Rozen Maiden: Suigintou, Kanaria, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, Shinku, Hinaichigo, Kirakishou & Barasuishou *M.A.R.: Ginat Toramizu, Babbo, Princess Snow, Jack, Dorothy, Alan, Alviss & Nanashi. *Scrapped Princess: Pacifica Cassul. *Yu Yu Hakusho (dubbed as Ghost Fighter as based in the Filipino version): Eugene Urameshi, Alfred Kuwabara, Dennis, Vincent, Master Jeremiah, Jenny Yukima, Jerico Enma, George Saotome, Sherlene, Suzi Kuwabara, Mikaela, Pu, Team Toguro (Younger Toguro, Elder Toguro, Bui, Karasu & Sakyo) & Shinobu Sensui. *Flame of Recca: Recca Hanabishi, Yanagi Sakoshita, Fuko Kirisawa, Domon Ishijima, Tokiya Mikagami, Kaouru Koganei, Kage Hoshi, Ganko Morikawa, Kondo, Flame Dragons (Resshin/Oka, Koku, Rui, Madoka, Setsuna, Homura, Saiha and Nadare), Kurenai's ghost, Kurei & Koran Mori. *Tengou Tenge: Maya Natsume, Aya Natsume, Mastaka Takayanagi, Souchiro Nagi & Bob Makihara. *Samurai X: Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya, Sagara Sanosuke, Yahiko Myojin, Megumi Tanaki, Misao Makimachi, Haijime Saito & Aoshi Shinomori. *Chobits: Chi/Elda *Bakugan trilogy: Daniel "Dan" Kuso, Dragonoid, Shun Kazami, Skyress, Ingram, Taylean, Jaakor, Choji "Marucho" Marukura, Preyas, Preyas Angelo & Preyas Diablo, Elfin, Infinity Trister, Radizen, Runo Misaki, Tigrerra, Aerogan, Julie Makimoto, Gorem, Mira Clay, Wilda, Roxtor, Ace Grit, Percival, Baron Leltoy, Nemus, Spectra Phantom, Helios, Fabia Sheen, Aranaut, Rafe, Wolfurio, Ren Krawler, Lanehalt, Paige, Boulderon, Naga, Hal-J, Masquerade, King Zenoheld, Professor Clay Fermin & Prince Hydron *Black Rock Shooter: Black Rock Shooter, Strenght, Black Gold Saw, Chariot, Dead Master, Insane Black Rock Shooter, White Rock Shooter & The Seven Apostles (MEFE, MZMA, SZZU, CKRY, XNFE, LLWO and SAHA) *Code Geass: Lelouch Lamperouge, Suzaku Kukurugi, C.C., Kallen Stadfeld, Kaanme Ogi, Shinichiro Takagi, Kyoshirou Toudou, Nagisa Chiba, Shogo Asahina, Kosetsu Urabe, Ryoga Senba, Taizo Kirihara, Kaguya Sumeragi, Rakshata Chawla, Ayame Futaba, Diethard Ried, Nunnally Lamperouge, Arthur, Milly Ashford, Rivalz Cardemonde, Nina Einstein, Shirley Fenette, Sayoko Shinozaki, Rolo, Gino Weiberg, Anya Alstreim, Andreas Darlton, Jeremiah "Orange" Gottwald, Gilbert G.P. Guilford, Villeta Nu, Euphiemia li Britannia, Clovis la Britannia's ghost, Cornelia li Britannia, Schneizel el Britannia, V.V. & Charles zi Britannia. *Sugar Sugar Rune: Chocolat Meilleure & Vanilla Mieux. *Zoids trilogy: Van Flyheight, Fiona Elisia Linette, Zeke, Irvine, Moonbay,Raven, Bit Cloud, Brad Hunter, Jamie Hemeros, Leena Toros, Steve Toros, Alpha Ritcher, Helmut, RD, Sigma, Ruuji Familon, Rei Mii & Ra Kan. *Tokyo Mew Mew: Ichigo Momomiya, Mint Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa, Pudding Fong, Zakuro Fujiwara & Berry Shirayuki. *Cutie Honey: Honey Kisaragi. *Keroro Gunsou: Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, Kururu, Dororo, Natsumi Hinata, Fuyuki Hinata, Momoka Nishizawa, Angol Mois, Koyuki Azumaya, Aki Hinata, Mutsumi Saburo, Omiyo & Alisa Souterncross. *Pichi Pichi Pitch: Lucia Nanami, Hanon Hosho, Rina Toin, Kaito Domoto, Hippo, Nikora Nanami, Madame Taki, Caren, Noel, Coco, Aqua Regina & Seira. *Eyeshield 21: Sena Kobayakawa, Yoichi Himura, Ryokan Kurita, Monta, Mamori Anezaki, Ha-Ha Brothers, Manabu Yukimitsu,Daikichi Komusubi, Suzuna Taki, Doburoku Sasaki, Natsuhiko Taki, Musashi & Tetsuo Ishimaru. *Slam Dunk: Hanamichi Sakuragi, Takenori Akagi, Kiminobu Kogure, Hisashi Mitsui, Ryota Miyagi, Kaede Rukawa, Yasuharu Yasuda, Mitsuyoshi Anzai, Ayako, Haruko Akagi, Rukawa's fangirls & Sakuragi's gang (Mito Yohei, Chuichirou Noma & Nozomi Takamiya). *Monster Rancher: Genki, Holly, Mocchi, Suezo, Golem, Tiger & Hare. *Umineko: Beatrice, The Seven Stakes of Purgatory (Lucifer, Mammon, Leviathan, Satan, Belphegor, Asmodeus and Beelzebub) & Maria Ushiromiya. *Queen's Blade: Leina Vance, Tomoe, Risty, Nanael, Claudette Vance, Elina Vance, Shizuka, Melona, Airi, Menace, Nowa, Alleyne, Echidna, Ymir, Melpha, Cattleya, Rana, Nyx, Funikura, Hachiel, Annelotte, Luna Luna, Liliana, Yuit and Vante, Sanyang and Tanyang, Sigui, Laila, Mirim, Eilin, Cute, Jean, Count Vance, Belphe and Dogor, Dora & the Swamp Witch. *Ikki Tousen: Hafuku Sonsaku, Koukin Shuuyu, Shimei Ryomou, Saji Genpou, Kanu Unchou, Bunwa Kaku, Ryofou Housen, Goei Sonsaku, Gentoku Ryuubi, Bachou Mouki, Chobou Sonken, Ekitoku Touhi & Shinryu Chou'un. *To Love Ru: Rito Yuuki, Mikan Yuuki, Lala Satalin Deviluke, Gid Lucion Deviluke, Nana Astar Deviluke, Momo Belia Deviluke, Peke, Haruna Sairenji, Yui Kotegawa, Run Elsie Jewelria & Oshizu Murasame. *Hyakka Ryoran Samurai Girls: Muneakira Yagyu, Jubei Yagyu, Yukimura Sanada, Sen Tokugawa, Sasuke, Kanetsugu Naoe, Matabei Goto & Hanzo Hattori. *Moetan: Ink Nijihara. *Ladies Vs Butlers: Sernia Iori Flameheart. *Dirty Pair: Lovely Angels Kei & Yuri. *Seikon no Qwaser: Alexander "Sasha" Nikolaevich Hell, Ekaterina Kurae, Elizabeth, Tasuki Fujiomi, Shinochiro Otomi, Mayufu Oribe, Tomo Yamanobe, Terese Beria, Hana Katsuragi, Miyu Tsujido, Fumika Mitarai, Mutsumi Sendou, Miyuki Seta, Tsubasa Amano, Ayame Satsuki, Lulu Shiizaki & Edgar. *Lupin the Third trilogy: Arsene Lupin III, Daisuke Jigen, Goemon Ishikawa XIII & Fujiko Mine. *High School DxD: Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Issei Hyodou, Koneko Toujou, Yuuto Kiba, Asia Argento, Rassei, Xenovia, Irina Shidou, Gasper Vladi, Rossweiss, Ravel Phenex, Ophis, Azazel & Vali Team (Vali Lucifer, Arthur Pendragon, Le Fay Pendragon, Bikou, Kuroka, Fenrir & Gogmagog). *Pet Shop of Horrors: Count D & Leon Orcot. *High School of the Dead: Takashi Komuro, Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima, Saya Takagi, Kouta Hirano, Koichi Shidou, Shidou's followers & Them. *Freezing: Kazuya Aoi, Satellizer el Bridget & Rana Linchen. *Afro Samurai: Afro, Ninja Ninja, Otsuru, & Sasuke. *Kekkaishi: Yoshimori Sumimura & Tokine Yukimura. *Yamato Nadeshiko: Sunako Nakahara. *Kaze no Stigma: Kazuma Yagami & Ayano Kannagi. *Mai Hime: Mai Tokiha, Mikoto Minagi, Natsuki Kuga, Shizuru Fujino, Shiho Munakata, Nao Yuuki, Yukariko Sanada, Yukino Kikukawa, Midori Sugiura, Fumi Himeno, Akira Okuzaki, Alyssa Searrs & Akane Higurashi. *D.N. Angel: Daisuke Niwa, Dark Mousy, Risa Hirada, Riku Hirada, Satoshi Watari & Krad. *Kaleido Star: Sora Naegino. *My Bride is a Mermaid: Nagasumi Michishio, Sun Seto, Gozaburo Seto, Ren Seto, Masa, Maki, Shark Fujishiro, Octopus Nakajima, Lunar Edomae, Mawari Zenigata, Hideyoshi Sarutobi, Class President, Kai Mikawa & Akeno Shiranui. *Shakugan No Shana: Yuji Sakai, Shana, Alastor, Kazumi Yoshida, Keisuke Satou, Eita Tanaka, Margery Daw, Marchosias, Wilhelmina Carmel, Tiamat, Hecate, Sydonay, Bel Peol, Fecor, Sabrac, Dantalion & Domino. *Vampire Princess Miyu: Miyu & Larva. *Princess Ressurection: Hiro Hiyorimi, Hime/Liliana von Phoenix, Flandre, Sawawa Hiyorimi, Riza WIldman, Reiri Kamura, Sherwood, Francesca & Ryu-ryu. *Tears to Tiara: Arawn, Riannon, Arthur, Morgan, Octavia, Limwis, Ermin, Ogam, Epona, Llyr, Rathy & Taliesin. *Ika Musume: Ika Musume. *Fairy Tail: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Carla, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Pantherlily, Marakov Dreyar & Laxus Dreyar. *Detective Conan: Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa, Ran Mori, Kogoro Mori, Ayumi Yoshida, Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya, Genta Kojima, Shiho Miyano/Sherry & Inspector Juzo Megure. *Fushigi Yuugi: Miyaka Yuki, Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, Chiriko, Yui Hongo, Nakago, Amiboshi, Sumiboshi, Soi, Tomo, Ashitare & Miboshi. *Metropolis: Kenichi, Tima, Rock & Duke Red. *Special A: Hikari Hanazono, Kei Takishima, Jun Yamamoto, Megumi Yamamoto, Tadashi Karino, Akira Toudou & Ryuu Tsuji. *Super Gals: Ran Kotobuki, Miyu Yamazaki, Aya Hoshino, Rei Otohara, Yuya Aso & Tatsuki Kuroi. *Spider Riders: Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus, Aqune, Portia, Quake & Dagger. *Toradora!: Ryuji Takasu, Taiga Aisaka, Minori Kushieda, Yusaku Kitamura & Ami Kawashima. *Magical Canan: Chihaya Hiiragi, Natsuki, Sayaka Mizushiro & Emi Kojima. *Yakitate!! Japan: Kazuma Azuma, Tsukino Azusagawa, Ken Matsushiro, Kyosuke Kawachi, Kai Suwabara & Shigeru Kanmuri. *Prince of Tennis: Ryoma Echizen. *Duel Masters: Shobu Kirifuda, Rekuta Kadoko, Sayuki Manaka & Mimi Tasogare. *Yu-Gi-Oh: Yugi Mutou, Yami Yugi, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Ryo Bakura, Yami Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Solomon Mutou, Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Bastion Misawa, Zane Truesdale, Vellian Crowler Ph.D., Lyman Banner, Jesse Anderson, Aster Phoenix, Tyranno Hassleberry, Atticus Rhodes, Axel Brodie, Jim "Crocodile" Crook, Adrian Gecko, Chumley Huffington & Maximillion Pegasus. *Najica Blitz Tactics: Najica Hiragi & Lilia. *Asobi Ni Iku Yo!: Kyo Kakazu, Eris, Aoi Futaba & Manami Kinjou. *Bubu Chacha: Randy Rand & Chacha. *Sora No Otoshimono: Tomoki Sakurai, Ikaros, Sohara Mitsuki, Nymph & Astraea. *Sket Dance: Bossun, Himeko & Switch. *Blue Dragon: Shu, Blue Dragon, Jiro, Minotaur, Kluke, Phoenix, Marumaro, Saber Tiger, Bouquet, Hippopotamus, Zola & Killer Bat. *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Kaechi Maebara, Rena Ryugu, Mion Sonozaki, Shion Sonozaki, Sakoto Houjou, Rika Furude, Hanyu, Kuraudo Ooshi, Jirou Tomitake, Kyosuke Irie & Miyo Takano.. *Mirai Nikki: Yukiteru Amano, Yuno Gasai, Takao Hiyama, Keigo Kurusu, Reisuke Houjou, Tsubaki, Kasugano, Marco Ikusaba, Ai Mikami, Kamado Ueshita, Minene Uryu, Karyuudo Tsukishima, John Bacchus, Yomotsu Hirasaka, Akise Aru, Muru Muru & Deus Ex Machina. *Oreimo: Kyosuke Kousaka & Kirino Kousaka *Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi, Sayaka Miki, Mami Tomoe, Kyoko Sakura & Kyuubey. *Ghost in the Shell: Daisuke Aramaki, Mokoto Kusanagi, Batou, Togusa & Tachikoma (cameo in the Prop Room). *Kuroko's Basketball: Tetsuya Kuroko, Taiga Kagami, Junpei Hyuga, Shun Izuki, Rinnosuke Mitobe, Shinji Koganei, Satoshi Tsuchida, Koki Furihata, Koichi Kurahara, Hiroshi Fukada & Riko Aida. *Kyo Kara Maoh!: Yuri Shibuya, Conrad Weller, Wolfram von Bielefelt, Gwendal von Voltaire, Gunter von Christ & Ken Murata. *Escaflowne trilogy: Hitomi Kanzaki, Van Fanel & Allen Schezar. *Princess Sarah: Sarah Crewe, Becky, Ermengarde, Lottie, Peter & Emily the doll. *Spooky Kitaro: Kitaro, Medama-Oyaji, Nezumi-Okoto, Neko Musume, Sunakake Babaa, Konaki- Jijii, Ittan-Momen & Nurikabe *Attack on Titan: Titans & Colossal Titan. *Kill la Kill: Ryuko Matoi, Senketsu, Satsuki Kiryuin, Mako Makanshoku, Aikuro Mikisugi & Tsumugi Kinagase. *Saiyuki trilogy: Genjyo Sanzo, Son Goku, Sha Gojyo & Cho Hakkai. *Another: Kouchi Sakakibara & Mei Misaki. *Eureka Seven: Renton Thurston & Eureka. *Black Cat: Train Heartnet, Sven Vollfied, Eve, Rinslet Walker, Saya Minatsuki & Woodney. *Tenchi Muyo: Tenchi Masaki, Ryoko, Ayeka Masaki Jurai, Sasami Masaki Jurai, Tsunami, Mihoshi Kuramitsu, Ryo-Ohki, Washu Hakubi & Kiyone Makibi. *Maid Sama!: Misaki Ayuzawa & Takumi Usui. *School Rumble: Tenma Tsukamoto, Kenji Harima, Oji Karasuma, Eri Sawachika, Yakumo Tsukamoto, Mikoto Suou, Akira Takano, Haruki Hanai, Kyousuke Imadori, Karen Ichijo, Harry Mackenzie, Lara Gonzalez, Masakazu Tougou & Sarah Adiemus. *Kekkaishi: Yoshimori Sumimura & Tokine Yukimura. *Zettai Karen Children: Kaoru Akatshi. *History's Strongest Disciples: Miu Furinji & Kenichi Shirahama *Ushio & Tora: Ushio Aotsuki *Project ARMS: Ryo Takatsuki. *Hono no Tenkosei: Takizawa Noboru. *Knock Out: Ippo Makunochi & Mamoru Takamura. *Cromartie High School: Shinjiro Hayashida. *GetBackers: Ban Midou & Ginji Amano. *Samurai Deeper Kyo: Samurai Deeper Kyo. *Kotaro Makritoru: Kotaro Shindo. *Devilman: Akira Fudo. *Ashita No Joe: Joe Yabuki. *Tiger Mask: Naoto Date. *Black Butler: Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive, Baldroy, Finnian, Mey-Rin, Tanaka, Snake, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Milford, Lau, Ranmao, Soma Asman Kadar, Agni, Undertaker, William T. Spears, Grell Sutcliffe, Claude Faustus & Alois Trancy.. *GateKeepers: Shun Ukiya, Rukiko Isawa, Reiko Asagiri, Kaoru Konoe, Misao Sakimori, Megumi Kurogane, Feng Fei Ling, Jun Thunders, Hojo Yukino, Chotaro Banba, Kanetake Meguro, The Commander, Keiko Ochiai, Jim Skylark & Invaders. *Kimba the White Lion: Kimba, Leah, Riona, Tomy, Coco, Bongo, Pagoola, Lune, Lukkio, Boss Rhino, Wily, Dash, Dodie, Geraldine, Dan'l Baboon, various African animals & Caesar's ghost. *MakiBaoh: Midori Makibaoh Hentai: *La Blue Girl: Miko Mido, Nin-Nin, Yaku, Fubuki Kai, Miyu Mido, Maho, Miko's dad, Miko's mom & various Shikimas/Tentacled monsters. *Kekko Kamen: Kekko Kamen. *Angel Blade: Moena Shinguuji/Angel Blade, Shaiya Hishizaki/Angel Ender, Elphie Elfman/Angel Beretta, Amaye Fudou, Phantom Lady/Dark Mother, Nailkaiser, Karin Son, Widow & Rush and Sledge. *Angelium: Yuu, Miki, Kanjoko, Zeus, Hermes, Hera, Hades & Persephone. *Twin Angels: Ai Amatsu & Mai Amatsu. *Sora No Iro Mizu No Iro: Hajime Saisho, Asa Mizushima & Natsume Sorayama. *Princess Elufina: Princess Elufina & Prince Kwan. *Futari Ecchi: Makoto Onada & Yura Onoda. *One Thousand and One Night: Aladdin. *Aki Sora: Sora Aoi, Aki Aoi, Nami Aoi & Kana Sumiya. *Nozoki Ana: Tatsuhiko Kido & Ikuno Emiru. *Akiba Girls: Nikita Shindou, Tamaye Akiyoshi, Hakoto Konoha, Ren Aoi, Mei Shindou, & Renka Misaki. *Alien from the Darkness: The Alien. *Beat Angel Escalayer: Sayuka Kouenji, Kyohei Yanase & Madoka. *Resort Boin: Ichijiyo Daisuke, Iihara Nao, Koromogae Maya, Amamiya Momona, Tsukushino Mitsugu, Shinjou Kanae & Mika. *Jiburiru Devil Angel: Naoto Jinno, Rika Manabe, Hikari Jinno, Nagi Jinno & Luvriel. *Bible Black: Taki Minase, Kurumi Imari, Hiroko Takashiro, Kaori Saeki, Rika Shiraki, Jun Amatsuki, Maki Kuritomo, Miyuki Nogonusa, Shinobu Kobayashi, Mikimoto, Yukiko Minase, Mika Ito, Ayumi Murai & Reika Kitami. *Night Shift Nurses: Ryuji Hirasaka, Narumi Jinguji, Ren Nanase, Remi Shinjyo, Ako Fujisawa & Hikaru Kodama. *Viper GTS: Carrera, Mercedes, Rati & Ogawa. *Slave Doll: Aki *Renketsu Houshiki: Keisuke, Misaki, Fujimori, Fukada Mio & unnamed raped nerd girl. *Princess 69: Midnight Gymnastics: Tomomi "Tomo" Shirakawa *Hatsu Inu: Fukaya, Fujino & Mita . *Ikusa Otome Valkyrie: Suvia & Sigurd. *Sex Warrior Pudding: Pudding Nishimura, Shuta Todoroki, Cerica Gotou/Jelly, Harue Kagami/Parfait, Misuzu/Tiramsu, Nako Kitamori/ Panna Cotta, Chiyoko Fujiwara, Pudding's mom, Ai Sudo, Lividolls & Lividoll King. *15 Bishoujo Hyouryuuki: Kageko Satake & Hikari Satake. *Black Gate: Narifumi Hosokawa, Kasumi Kodomori, Shizuku Kodomori, Mizuki Komiyama, Koyuki Hazekawa, Fuu Katsuragi, MIharu Fujisaki, Amane Izumi & Nanami Ebizuka *Sexfriend: Takabe Tomohiro & Hayase Mina. *Mahou Shoujo Elena: Elena Honjou, Emiru Honjou & Ovi. *Mizugi Kanojo: Mizuho, Sayaka & Kuu. *Perverted Thomas: Thomas & Tachibana Ayane. *Princess Lover: Teppei Arima, Yuu Fujikura, Charlotte Hazelrink & Sylvia van Hossen *Sex Taxi: The Taxi Driver. *Viper 16: Akira Honjoji, Karin & Saki. *Eroge! H mo Game mo Kaihatsu Zanmai: Iori Kosaka. *Euphoria: Manaka Nemu. *Variable Geo: Yuka Takeuchi, Chiho Masuda, Manami Kusunoki, Kaori Yanase, Satomi Yajima, Ayako Yuuki, Erina Goldsmith & Tamao Mitsurugi. *Hyper Nurse: Painkiller Kotone-chan. *Living Sex Toy Delivery: Shouji. *Sukisho: Sora Hashiba & Sunao Fujimori. *Boku No Pico: Pico, Tamotsumi, Ojiisan, Chico & Coco. *Fake: Dee Laytner & Randy Maclean. *Gakuen Heaven: Kazuki Endo, Keita Ito, Kaoru Saionji, Tetsuya Niwa, Omi Shichijou, Hideaki Nakajima, Yukihiko Naruse, Kouji Shinomiya, Takuto Iwai, Shunsuke Taki, Satoshi Umino & Kakeru and Wataru Ozawa. Sentai Series: *Power Rangers trilogy: *Ultraman trilogy: Ultraman *Masked Rider trilogy: Anime & Manga Authors: *Anime and Manga Authors: Osamu Tezuka, Eiichiro Oda, Akira Toriyama, Hiro Mashima, Masashi Kishimoto, Akira Amano, Himoru Arakawa, Tite Kubo, Jun Maeda, Yoshihiro Togashi, Gosho Aoyama, Reki Kawahara, Tsugumi Ohba, Ichiro Okouchi, Toshio Maeda, Fujiko Fujio, Satoshi Tajiri, Hideaki Anno, Rumiko Takahashi & Kohta Hirano. Video Games: Namco: *Pacman trilogy: Pacman, Mrs Pacman, Blinky the Ghost, Pinky the Ghost, Inky the Ghost & Clyde the Ghost. *Dig Dug: Taizo Hori, Pooka & Frygar. *Tekken trilogy: Kazuya Mishima, Devil Kazuya, Anna Williams, Nina Williams, Heihachi Mishima, King, Armor King, Kunimitsu, Yoshimitsu, Lee Chaolan, Marshall Law, Paul Phoenix, Wang Jinrei, Angel, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Devil Jin, Baek Doo San, Ganryu, Bruce Irvin, Lei Wulong, Bryan Fury, Eddy Gordo, Hworang, Ling Xiaoyu, Alisa Bosconovitch, Panda, Miharu Hirano, Julia Chang, Ogre/True Ogre, Dr. Gepetto Bosconovitch, Mokujin, Christie Monteiro, Craig Marduk, Steve Fox, Asuka Kazama, Lili Rochefort, Sebastian, Raven, Bob Richards, Leo Klieissen, Lars Alexandersson, NANCY-MI8A47J, Azazel & Unknown. *Soulcalibur trilogy: Nightmare, Siegfried Schtauffen, Sophitia Alexandra, Taki, Mitsurugi, Cervantes De Leon, Hwang, Seong Mi-na, Voldo, Astaroth, Edge Master, Ivy Valentine, Kilik, Maxi, Chai Xianghua, Aeon Calcos/Lizardman, Cassandra Alexandra, Charade, Raphael Sorel, Amy Sorel, Talim, Tira, Zasalamel, Algol, Hildegard von Crone, Geo "Le Bello" Dampierre, Dampierre's gang (Alphard, Ludovigo & Giselle), Patroklos Alexandra, Pyrrha Alexandra, Z.W.E.I., Viola, Xiba, Natsu, Yan Leixia, Night Terror, Inferno/Soul Edge & Elysium/Soul Calibur. *InFamous trilogy: Cole McGrath. *Dinosaur King: Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, Paris, Dr. Spike Taylor, Dr. Reese Drake, Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod and Laura, Seth, Alpha Droids, Terry, Tank & Spiny. *Time Crisis trilogy: Wild Dog. *The Legend of Valkyrie: Valkyrie, Krino Sandra & Zouna, *Wonder Momo: Wonder Momo & Amazona. *Bravoman: Bravoman, Black Bravo & Waya-Hime. *The Tower of Druaga: Jil, Kaaya, Ahmey, Melt, Coopa, Neeba, Fatina, Kaaly, Utu, Gilgamesh, Ki & Druaga. *Klonoa: Klonoa, Guntz, Janga & Joker. *Burning Force: Hiromi Tengenji. *Shadowland: Tarosuke. *Valkyria Chronicles: Kurt Irving & Riela Marcelis. *Xenosaga trilogy: K.O.S.-M.O.S., M.O.M.O., Shion Uzuki & T-elos. *Tales of Vesperia: Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein. *God Eater: Soma Schicksal & Alisa Ilinichina Amiella. *The Genji and the Heike Clans: Taira no Kagekiyo, Saito Musashibo Benkei, Kiso Yoshinaka, Minamoto no Yoshitsune & Minamoto no Yoritomo. *Baraduke: Toby "Kissy" Masuyo. *Pangya!: Nuri. *Together Everywhere!: Toro Inoue & Kuro. Capcom: *Street Fighter trilogy: Ryu, Ken Masters, Chun Li, Zangief, Cammy White, Blanka, Dhalsim, Guile, Fei Long, E. Honda, Charlie, Dan, Sakura Kasugano, Rose, Alex, Dudley, Elena, Ibuki, Makoto, Necro, Oro, Sean, Twelve, Q, Yun & Yang, Abel, C. Viper, Gouken, Rufus, Juri Han, Seth, Juni & Juli, Balrog, Vega, Sagat, M. Bison, Evil Ryu, Oni & Akuma. *Megaman trilogy: Megaman, Megaman X, Bad Art Megaman, Rush, Roll, Bass, Zero, Dr, Light, Protoman, Mega Man Volnutt, Roll Caskett, Barell Caskett, Data, Teisel Bonne, Tron Bonne, Servbot, Lan Hikari, MegaMan EXE, Mayl Sakurai, Roll EXE, Dex Oyama, GutsMan EXE, Yai Ayanokoji, Gylde EXE, Eugene Chaud, ProtoMan EXE, Dr. Yuichiro Hiraki, Haruka Hikari, Tadashi Hikari, Masa, SharkMan EXE, Sal, WoodMan EXE, Miyu, SkullMan EXE, Mets, Pharaohman & Dr. Wily. *Darkstalkers trilogy: Morrigan Aensland, Lilith Aensland, Felicia, Demitri Maximoff, Hsien-Ko, Jon Talbain, Lord Raptor, Le Malta, Donovan Baine, Anita, B.B. Hood, Sasquatch, Anakaris, Bishamon, Oboro Bishamon, Marionette, Shadow, Rikuo, Victor von Gerdenheim, Emily's ghost, Pyron, Huitzil, Q-Bee & Jedah Dohma. *Resident Evil trilogy: Ada Wong, Rebecca Chambers, Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy, Barry Burton, Richard Aiken, Josh Stone, Piers Nivans, Sheva Alomar, Fong Ling, Ingrid Hunnigan, Helena Harper, Jake Muller, Sherry Birkin, Luis Sera, Steve Burnside (sometimes as a ghost), Billy Coen, Bruce McGivern, Cindy Lennox, Ashley Graham, B.S.A.A., Manuela Hidalgo, Los Illuminados, Ramon Salazar, Jack Krauser, Bitorez Mendez, Osmund Saddler, Zombies, Licker, Hunter, Tyrant, Cerberus, Queen Leech, Neptune, Greenhouse Plant, Crow, El Gigante, The Executioner, Majini, Ooze, J'avo, Rasplajanke, Lepotitsa, Ustanak, Carla Radames, Derek C. Simmons, Nemesis, Seigei Vladimir, Cockroach, Umbrella Corporation, Alexia Ashford, Alfred Ashford, HUNK, Ozwell E. Spencer, William Birkin, Annette Birkin (sometimes as a ghost), Ricardo Irving, Excella Gionne & Albert Wesker. *Devil May Cry trilogy: Dante, Trish, Lady, Kat, Nero, Kyrie, Credo, Matier, Arius, Argosax the Chaos, Arkham, Sanctus, Mundus, Lilith & Vergil. *Bionic Commando: Nathan Spencer. *Okami: Amaterasu. *Onimusha: Kajin No Soki. *Red Earth, Leo, Kenji, Tessa Mai Ling, Hydron & Hauzer. *Dino Crisis: Regina, T-Rex, Velociraptor, Allosaurus, Oviraptor, Carnotaurus & Giganotosaurus. *Viewtiful Joe trilogy: Viewtiful Joe. *Rival Schools: Batsu Ichimoni, Hinata Wakaba, Kyosuke Kagami, Akira Kazama, Kyosuke Kagami, Tiffany Lords, Hideo Shimazu, Kyoko Minazuki & Ran Hibiki *Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth, Maya Fey, Missile, Franziska von Karma, Godot & Judge. *Dead Rising: Frank West, Chuck Greene & Steve Chapman. *Strider: Strider Hiryu, Strider Hien, Solo, Ton Pooh & Grandmaster Meio. *Ghost n' Goblins: Arthur, Princess Prin-Prin, Firebrand & Astaroth. *Cyberbots: Jin Saotome, Blodia & Devilot. *Captain Commando: Captain Commando, Baby Head, Mack the Knife, Ginzu the Ninja, Shturm Jr., Druk & Shturm & Dolg. *Final Fight trilogy: Guy, Cody, Mike Haggar, Jessica Haggar, Maki, Poison, Hugo Andore, Rolento, Sodom & Belger's ghost. *Marvel Vs Capcom trilogy: Ruby Heart, Amingo, Son-son & Abyss *Namco X Capcom: Reiji Arisu, Xiaomu, Saya, 99 & Katana. *Three Wonders: Lou, Siva, Sena, Moeban, Gaia & Lar. *Forgotten Worlds: Unknown Soldier 1, Unknown Soldier 2 & Sylphie. *Legendary Wings: Michelle Heart. *Quiz Nanairo Dreams: Saki Omokane. *Capcom World: Pure and Fur. *Eye of the Beholder: Beholder (Wreck-It-Ralph version) SNK: *King of Fighters/Fatal Fury/Art of Fighting trilogy: Kyo Kusanagi, Benimaru Nikaido, Goro Daimon, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Joe Higashi, Mai Shiranui, Rock Howard, Ryo Sakazaki, Takuma Sakazaki, Robert Garcia, Yuri Sakazaki, Chizuru Kagura, King, Kasumi Todoh, Li Xiangfei, Blue Mary, Malin, Hinako Shijou, Clark Still, Ralf Jones, Leona, Kim Kaphwan, Choi Bounge, Chang Koehan, K', Maxima, Kula Diamond, Whip, Angel, Iori Yagami, Vice, Mature, Ash Crimson, Duo Lon, Shen Woo, Oswald, Ramon, Vanessa, Lin, Elisabeth Blanctorche, Duck King, Raiden, Tung Fu Rue, Jubei Yamada, Bonne Jennet, Tizoc, Ryuhaku Todoh, Eiji Kisaragi, Hotaru Futaba, Mr. Karate, Mr. Big, Jin Chonshu, Jin Chonrei, Lee Pai Long, Alba Meira, Soiree Meira, Lien Neville, Mignon Beart, Luise Meyrink, Nagase, Nino Beart Xiao Lon, Hyena Lilly Kane, Duke, Wild Iori, Mr. Karate, K9999, Kyo-1, Kyo-2, Billy Kane, Geese Howard, Laurence Blood, Wolfgang von Krauser, Ryuji Yamazaki, Rose Bernstein, Adleheid Beinstein, Saisyu Kusanagi, Rugal Bernstein, Yashiro Nanase, Chris, Shermie, Leopold Goenitz, Orochi, Krizalid, Zero, Igniz, Evil Ash & Saiki *Psycho Soldier: Athena Asamiya, Sie Kensou & Chin Gentsai. *Athena: Athena. *Samurai Showdown: Haomaru, Genjuro Kibagami, Ukyo Tachibana, Rimururu, Nakoruru, Mamahaha, Shiki, Jubei Yagyu, Hanzo Hattori, Tam Tam, Cham Cham, Mina Majikina, Asura, Shiro Tokisada Amakusa, Zankuro Minasuki, Earthquake, Genan Shiranui & Ambrosia. *Metal Slug: Marco Rossi, Fiolina Germi, Eri Kasamoto, Tarma Roving, Mars People, Allen O'Neil, Allen O'Neil Jr. & General Donald Morden. *King of the Monsters: Cyber Woo. *The Last Blade: Kaede, Moriya Minakata, Keiichiro Washizuka, Akari Ichijou & Hibiki Takane *World Heroes: Hanzo, Mudman, Fuuma Kotaro & Neo Dio. *Aggresors of Dark Kombat: Kisarah Westfield. *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum: Yuki, Ai & Goodman. *Voltage Fighter Gowkaizer!: Shaia Hishizaki, Ball Boy & Karin Son. *Savage Reign: King Leo. Nintendo: *Super Mario Bros trilogy: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, Yoshi, Birdo, Donkey Kong, Princess Daisy, Professor E. Gadd, Princess Rosalina, Starlow, Toadette, Toadsworth, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Boom Boom, Pom Pom, Fawful, Midbus, Dark Star, Gooper Blooper, Kamek, Kammy Koopa, King Boo, Koopa Kid, Koopalings, Petey Piranha, Tatanga, Wario, Waluigi, Wart, Boos, Goombas, Hammer Bros., Lakitu & Koopa Troopas. *Duck Hunt: Ducks *The Legend of Zelda trilogy: Link, Princess Zelda, Elzo, Epona, Fi, Four Giants, Four Goddesses, Great Deku Tree, Groose, Happy Mask Salesman, Impa, Kaepora Gaebora, King Harkinian, Gwonam, King Daphnes Nohansen of Hyrule, Linebeck, Midna, Navi, Old Man, Queen Ambi, Ralph, Tingle, Tatl & Ganodorf/Ganon. *F-Zero trilogy: Captain Falcon. *Star Fox: Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, Peppy Hare & Krystal. *Ice Climber: Ice Climbers *Fire Emblem: Marth, Roy, Ike & Lyn *Pokemon trilogy: Ash Ketchum, Ash's Pokemon, Misty, Misty's Pokemon, Brock, Brock's Pokemon, Tracey Sketchit, Tracey's Pokemon, May, May's Pokemon, Max, Dawn, Dawn's Pokemon, Iris, Iris' Pokemon, Cilan, Cilan's Pokemon, Clemont, Clemont's Pokemon, Bonnie, Bonnie's Pokemon, Gary Oak, Gary's Pokemon, Ritchie, Ritchie's Pikachu, Harrison, Drew, Drew's Pokemon, Harley, Morrison, Morrison's Pokemon, Tyson, Tyson's Meowth, Solidad, Solidad's Pokemon, Paul, Paul's Pokemon, Zoey, Zoey's Pokemon, Nando, Kenny, Kenny's Pokemon, Conway, Conway's Pokemon, Barry, Barry's Pokemon, Ursula, Ursula's Pokemon, Trip, Trip's Pokemon, Bianca's Pokemon, Burgundy, Burgundy's Pokemon, Stephan, Stephan's Pokemon, Georgia, Georgia's Pokemon, Cameron, Cameron's Pokemon, Virgil, Virgil's Pokemon, Professor Oak, Professor Ivy, Professor Elm, Professor Birch, Professor Juniper, Professor Sycamore, Delia Ketchum, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Todd Snap, Casey, Casey's Meganium, Charles Goodshow, Sakura, Sakura's Espeon, Lance, Lance's Pokemon, Mr. Sukizo, Raoul Contesta, Scott, Cynthia, Cynthia's Pokemon, Angie, Angie's Shinx, Looker, Don George, Alder, Alder's Pokemon, Luke, N, Anthea & Concordia, Porter, Alexa, Alexa's Pokemon, Lt. Surge, Lt. Surge's Pokemon, Erika, Erika's Pokemon, Koga, Koga's Pokemon, Sabrina, Sabrina's Pokemon, Falkner, Falkner's Pokemon, Bugsy, Bugsy's Pokemon, Whitney, Whitney's Pokemon, Morty, Morty's Pokemon, Chuck, Chuck's Pokemon, Jasmine, Jasmine's Pokemon, Pryce, Pryce's Pokemon, Clair, Clair's Pokemon, Roxanne, Roxanne's Pokemon, Brawly, Brawly's Pokemon, Wattson, Wattson's Pokemon, Flannery, Flannery's Pokemon, Norman, Norman's Pokemon, Winona, Winona's Pokemon, Tate & Liza, Tate & Liza's Pokemon, Wallace, Wallace's Pokemon, Roark' Roark's Pokemon, Gardenia, Gardenia's Pokemon, Maylene, Maylene's Pokemon, Crasher Wake, Crasher Wake's Pokemon, Fantina, Fantina's Pokemon, Byron, Byron's Pokemon, Candice, Candice's Pokemon, Volkner, Volkner's Pokemon, Chili, Chili's Pokemon, Cress, Cress' Pokemon, Lenora, Lenora's Pokemon, Burgh, Burgh's Pokemon, Elesa, Elesa's Pokemon, Clay, Clay's Pokemon, Skyla, Skyla's Pokemon, Brycen, Brycen's Pokemon, Drayden, Drayden's Pokemon, Cheren, Cheren's Pokemon, Roxie, Roxie's Pokemon, Marlon, Marlon's Pokemon, Viola, Viola's Pokemon, Grant, Grant's Pokemon, Korrina, Korrina's Pokemon, Ramos, Ramos' Pokemon, Valerie, Valerie's Pokemon, Olympia, Olympia's Pokemon, Wulfric, Wulfric's Pokemon, Lorelei, Lorelei's Pokemon, Bruno, Bruno's Pokemon, Agatha, Agatha's Pokemon, Sidney, Sidney's Pokemon, Phoebe, Phoebe's Pokemon, Glacia, Glacia's Pokemon, Drake, Drake's Pokemon, Aaron, Aaron's Pokemon, Bertha, Bertha's Pokemon, Flint, Flint's Pokemon, Lucian, Lucian's Pokemon, Shauntal, Shauntal's Pokemon, Marshal, Marshal's Pokemon, Grimsley, Grimsley's Pokemon, Caitlin, Caitlin's Pokemon, Wikstrom, Wikstrom's Pokemon, Malva, Malva's Pokemon, Drasna, Drasna's Pokemon, Siebold, Siebold' Pokemon, Team Go-Getters, Team A.C.T., Pelliper, Team Pokepals, Wigglytuff's Guild (Wigglytuff, Chatot, Sunflora, Corphish, Loudred, Dugtrio, Diglett, Croagunk, Chimecho & Bidoof), Grovyle, Shiny Celebi, Azurill & Marill, Dusknoir, Sableye, Team Charm, Neesha, Fergus, Corey, Melody, Slowking, Spencer Hale, Molly Hale, Sam, Butler, Diane, Tory Lund, Sir Aaron, Lucario, Kidd Summers, Kidd's Weaviles, Jack Walker, Ship, Kyle, Meredith, Lizabeth, Darkrai's brother, Alice, Tonio, Baron Alberto, Newton Graceland, Sheena, Kevin, Karl, Zorua, Zoroark, Eric, Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, Mew, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Ho-Oh, Lugia, Celebi, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Regigigas, Latios, Latias, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Jirachi, Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit, Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, Cresselia, Manaphy, Shaymin, Arceus, Victini, Terrakion, Virizion, Cobalion, Keldeo, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Meloetta, Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, Xerneas, Yvetal, Zygarde, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Posse, Wynaut, Marill, Hippopotas, The Phantom, Galen, Zero, Iron-Masked Marauder, Marcus (as a zombie), Lawrence III, Grings Kodai, Goone, Team Rocket Trio (Jessie, James, Meowth, Wobbuffet & their Pokemon),Giovanni, Butch, Cassidy, Dr. Namba, Dr. Zager, Matori, Domino, Delibird, Team Rocket, Archie, Team Aqua, Maxie, Team Magma, Cyrus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Charon, Team Galactic, Ghetsis, Colress, Seven Sages, Team Plasma, Lysandre, Team Flare, Genesect Army, Mewtwo & Darkrai. *Earthbound: Ness, Lucas, Porky Minch, Giygas *Game and Watch: Mr. Game & Watch. *Pikmin: Olimar. *Kid Icarus: Pit. *Metroid trilogy: Samus Aran, Chozo, Metroids, Kraid, Mother Brain & Ridley. *Kirby trilogy: Kirby, Meta Knight, Dyna Blade, Gooey, Yellow Kirby, Prince Fluff, Landia, King Dedede, Dark Matter, Nightmare, Magolor, Marx, Dark Mind, Drawcia, Yin-Yarn & Necrodeus. Arc System Works: *Guilty Gear trilogy: Sol Badguy, Ky-Kiske, Dizzy, Johnny, May, April, Jellyfish Pirates, Potemkin, Gabriel, Slayer, Sharon, Jam Kuradoberi, Bridget, Axl Low, Venom, Eddie, Zato-1, Millai Rage, Assasins Guild, Testament, Chipp Zanuff, Faust, Baiken, Anji Mito, Zappa/S-Ko, A.B.A, Dr. Paradigm, Sin, Solaria, Izuna, Valentine, Leopaldon, That Man, Raven, I-No, unnamed servant, Kliff Undersn's ghost, Justice's ghost, Erica Bartholomew, Robo-Ky, Robo-fied characters, Post War Administration Bureau & Crow. *BlazBlue trilogy: Ragna the Bloodegde, Jin Kirasagi, Noel Vermillion, Rachel Alucard , Nago & Gii, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, Taokaka, Carl Clover, Ada Clover, Litchi Faye-Ling, Arakune, Iron Tager, Lambda-11/A-11, Kokonoe, Hakumen, Tsubaki Yayoi, Makoto Nanaya, Amane Nishiki, Bullet, Platinum the Trinity, Azrael, Bang Shishigami, Ikaruga Ninjas, Kagura Mutsuki, Mu-12, Izanami , Relius Clover, Ignis Clover & Hazama/Terumi Yuuki. *Rumble Fish: Garnet. Rockstar Games: *GTA trilogy: Carl "CJ" Johnson, Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris, Lance "Ryder" Wilson & Sean "Sweet" Johnson. Sega: *Sonic the Hedgehog trilogy: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Powers, Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidna, Nack the Weasel, Chaotix (Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Mighty the Armadillo & Vector the Crocodile), Big the Cat, Froggy, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese, Blaze the Cat, Babylon Rogues (Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow & Storm the Albatross), Silver the Hedgehog, Chris Thorndyke, Helen, Frances, Chuck Thorndyke, Cosmo the Seedrian, Mephiles the Dark, Decoe & Bocoe, Bokkun, Maria Robotnik, Metal Sonic, Mama Robotnik & Dr. Ivo Robotnik/Dr. Eggman. *House of the Dead trilogy: Thomas Rogan, G, Jame Taylor, Gary Stewart, Lisa Rogan, Daniel Curien, Kate Green, Zobiko & Zobio, Cyril the Zombie, Fat Zombie, Chariot, Hanged Man, Hermit, Magician, Judgement, Hierophant, Tower, Strenght, Emperor, Death, Fool, Sun, Wheel of Fate, Justice, Lovers, Empress, Temperance, Star, World, & Roy Curien. *Cyborg Justice: 1011001 (Wreck-It-Ralph version) *Virtua Fighter: Akira Yuki, Pai Chan, Sarah Bryant & Jacky Bryant. *Altered Beast: Neff (Wreck-It-Ralph version) *Shining Force: Mishaela (Wreck-It-Ralph version) Konami: *Metal Gear trilogy: Solid Snake & Raiden. *Dance Dance Revolution: Yuni Verse *Castlevania trilogy: Simon Belmont, Trevor C. Belmont, Grant Danasty, Sypha Belnades, Sonia Belmont, Maria Renard, Eric Lecarde, Cornell, Shanoa, Aeon, Alucard, Succubus, Death, Carmilla, Shaft & Count Dracula. *Silent Hill trilogy: Alessa Gillespie, Pyramid Head, The Butcher, Robbie the Rabbit, Nurses, Mannequins, Abstract Daddy, Numb Body, Double Head, Insane Cancer, Valtiel, Bogeyman, The Order & Claudia Wolf. *Dead or Alive/Ninja Gaiden trilogy: Ayane, Ryu Hayabusa, Kasumi, Bayman, Bass Armstrong, Tina Armstrong, Jann Lee, Leifang, Zack, Hayate, Helena Douglas, Brad Wong, Christie, Hitomi, Eliot, Lisa Hamilton, Kokoro, Mila, Irene Lew, Rachel, Momiji, Alpha-152 & Victor Donovan. *Fatal Frame: Miku Hanasaki. *Skullgirls: Filia, Cerebella, Peacock, Parasoul, Ms. Fortune, Painwheel, Valentine, Double, Marie, Big Band, Squigly, Eliza, Beowulf & Robo-Fortune. *Rumble Roses: Reiko Hinimoto, Dixie Clements, Candy Cane & Aigle. PopCap Games: *Bookworm tirlogy: Lex. *Plants vs Zombies: Crazy Dave, Peashooter, Repeater, Threepeater, Gattling Pea, Snow Pea, Puff-shroom, Cactus, Starfruit, Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult, Melon-pult, Winter Melon, Sunflower, Sun-shroom, Fume-shroom, Twin Sunflower, Cherry Bomb, Potato Mine, Chomper, Doom-shroom, Squash, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Tangle Kelp, Torchwood, Wallnut, Tallnut, Plantern, Blover, Split Pea, Magnet-shroom, Marigold, Spike-Rock, Snapdragon, Bloomerang, Spring Bean, Pea Pod, Lightning Reed, Power Lily, Coconut Cannon, Bonk Choy, Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Pole Vaulting Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Newspaper Zombie, Screendoor Zombie, Football Zombie, Dancing Zombie, Backup dancers, Jack-in-the-box Zombie, Dolphin Zombie, Balloon Zombie, Digger Zombie, Pogo Zombie, Bungee Zombie, Ladder Zombie, Catapult Zombie, Gargantuar, Mummy Zombie, Pirate Zombie, Cowboy Zombie, Ra Zombie, Explorer Zombie, Tomb Raiser Zombie, Swashbuckler Zombie, Barrel Roller Zombie, Imp Pirate, Pirate Captain Zombie, Parrot Zombie, Prospector Zombie Chicken Wrangler Zombie, Chicken Zombie, Zombie Bull, Zombie Bull Rider, Chinese Zombies & Dr. Zomboss *Insaniquarium: Guppy, Carnivore (as Edward's pets), Starcatcher (as Edward's pets) & Sylvester. Square Enix: *Final Fantasy trilogy: Warrior of Light, Garland, Chaos, Cid of Lufaine, Firion, The Emperor, Onion Knight, Cloud of Darkness, Cecil Harvey, Golbez, Bartz Klauser, Exdeath, Shinryu, Terra Branford, Kefka Palazzo, Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborought, Sepiroth, Leon, Zack, Cid, Tibus, Selphie Tilmitt, Seifer, Setzer, Auron, Yuffie, The Gullwings (Yuna, Rikku & Paine), Squall Leonheart, Laguna Loire, Ultimecia, Zidane Tribal, Kuja, Tidus, Jecht, Yuna, Shantotto, Prishe, Gabranth, Vaan, Cosmos, Feral Chaos, Lightning, Oerba Dia Vanille, Sazh Katzroy, Hope Estheim, Oerba Yun Fang, Moogle & Org Moogle. *The World Ends with You: Neku Sakuraba, Shiki, Rhyme, Joshua & Daisukenojo Bito. Ubisoft: *Assasin's Creed trilogy: Desmond Miles, Lucy Stillman, Altair ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Leonardo Da Vinci, Haytham Kenway, Edward Kenway & Edward Thatch. *Rayman trilogy: Rayman, Mr. Dark, Globox, Ly the Fairy, Murfy, Barbara, Teensies, Dark Rayman & Rabbids. Valve Corporation: *Half-Life trilogy: Gordon Freeman, Alyx Vance, D0G, Combine, Headcrab, Vortugaunt & G-Man *Left 4 Dead trilogy: Bill, Francis, Louis, Zoey, Coach, Nick, Ellis, Rochelle, Zombies, Tank Zombie, Jockey Zombie, Witch Zombie, Hunter Zombie, Smoker Zombie, Boomer Zomber, Charger Zombie & Spitter Zombie. *Team Fortress trilogy: Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy Engineer, Medic, Sniper & Spy. Rovio Entertainment: *Angry Birds trilogy: Red Bird/Red, Blue Birds/ Blue Jay, Blue Jake and Blue Jim, Yellow Bird/Chuck, Black Bird/Bomb, White Bird/Matilda, Boomerang Bird/Al, Big Brother Bird/Terrence, Orange Bird/ Bubbles, Pink Bird/Stella, Mighthy Eagle, Female Red Bird, Female White Bird, Pigs & King Pig. Sony Computer Entertainment and Others: *Minecraft: Herobrine. *Killzone: Colonel Radec. *Starhawk: Emmet Graves *Fat Princess: Fat Princess *Jak and Daxter: Jak & Daxter *Gravity Rush: Kat, Raven & Yunica. *Blades of Time: Ayumi. *Prince of Persia: Prince of Persia. *God of War trilogy: Kratos, Deimos, Aphrodite, Pandora, The Furies' ghosts (Alecto's ghost, Tisphone's ghost and Megaera's ghost), Athena's ghost, Ares' ghost, Persephone's ghost, Morpheus' ghost, Charon's ghost, Sisters of Fate's ghosts (Lahkesis' ghost, Atropos' ghost and Clotho's ghost), Zeus' ghost, Poseidon's ghost, Hades' ghost, Helios' ghost, Hermes' ghost, Hercules' ghost, Hera's ghost, Hephaestus' ghost, Gaia's ghost & Cronos' ghost. *Heavenly Sword: Nariko. *Call of Duty: Captain John Price, Agent Alex Mason, Jason Hudson, Viktor Reznov, Grigori Weaver, Frank Woods, Edward Richtofen, John F Kennedy, Robert Englund, Danny Trejo, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Robert McNamara, Richard Nixon, Fidel Castro, George A. Romero & zombies. *Ratchet and Clank: Ratchet & Clank. *Worms: Worms. *MediEvil: Sir Daniel Fortesque & Pincess Kiya *Sly Cooper: Sly Cooper. *Uncharted: Nathan Drake. *Halo trilogy: Master Chief, Cortana, USNC Spartan, Covenant, High Prophets, Arbiter, 343 Guilty Spark & Gravemind. *Ape Escape: Specter & Apes. *Twisted Metal: Needles Kane, Calypso, Minion, Mr. Grimm, Marcus Kane & Axel *Little Big Planet: Sackboy *Diablo: Diablo *Lollipop Chainsaw: Juliet Starling, Nick Carlene, Sensei Morikawa's ghost, Rosalind Starling, Cordelia Starling, Gideon Starling, The Dark Purveyors (Zed, Vikke, Mariska, Josey & Lewis Legend), Killabilly & Swan. *Bayonetta: Bayonetta *Dragon's Lair: Dirk the Daring, Princess Daphne, Bertram, Singe & Mordroc. Indie Video Games: *Vanguard Princess: Luna Himeki & Juliet. *Fruit Ninja: Sensei. *Temple Run: Demon Monkeys *Monster Girl Quest: Goddess Ilias. *Cheerleader Fuck: Lena Davis. *M.U.G.E.N.: Movies: Horror Movies: *A Nightmare on Elm Street: Freddy Krueger. *Friday the 13th: Jason Voorhees & Pamela Voorhees' ghost. *Halloween: Michael Myers. *Hellraiser: Pinhead, Butterball, Chatterer & Female Cenobite. *Child's Play: Chucky, Glen, Tiffany & Andy Barclay. *Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Leatherface. *Piranha: Megapiranhas/Prehistoric Piranhas & Mutant Piranhas. *Smiley: Smiley. *Orphan: Leena Klamer. *Dead Silence: Mary Shaw. *Saw trilogy: Jigsaw & Billy the Puppet. *Poltergeist: Reverend Henry Kane. *The Exorcist: Pazuzu, Regan McNeil, Father Damien Karras & Father Lankester Merlin. *The Omen: Damien Thorn. *The Ring: Sadako Yamamura. *The Grudge: Kayako Saeki, Toshio Saeki & Kageko Saeki. *It's Alive: The Davis Baby. *Psycho: Norman Bates. *Puppet Master: Blade. *Dead Snow: Standartenfurher Obersk Herzog & Nazi Zombies. *The Hills Have Eyes: *Wrong Turn: Three Fingers, Saw Tooth & One Eye. *Jennifer's Body: Jennifer Check. *Fright Night: Jerry Dandrige. *Jeepers Creepers: Creeper. *Evil Dead: Ash Williams. *The Shining: Jack Torrance. *Hannibal trilogy: Hannibal Lecter. *Pumpkinhead trilogy: Pumpkinhead. *Trick R' Treat: Sam. *Beetlejuice: Beetlejuice. *When a Stranger Calls: The Stranger. *Sweeny Todd: Sweeny Todd. *Carrie: Carrie White. *The Scream: Ghostface (played by any of the guest). *Toho Studios: Godzilla, Minilla, Angirus, Rodan, Moguera (in the Prop Room), Mothra, Varan, Oodako, Manda, Baragon, Mechani-Kong, Ebirah, Gorosaurus, Kamacuras, Kumonga, Hedorah, Gigan, Jet Jaguar (in the Prop Room), Megalon, King Caesar, Mechagodzilla, Titanosaurus, Battra, Spacegodzilla, Desoroyah, Megagirus & King Ghidorah. *13 Ghosts: First Born Son/Billy Michaels, The Torso/Jimmy Gambino, The Bound Woman/Susan Legrow, The Torn Prince/Royce Clayton, The Angry Princess/Dara Newman, The Pilgrimess/Isabella Smith, The Great Child/Harold Shelburne, The Dire Mother/Margaret Shelburne, The Hammer/George Markley, The Jackal/Ryan Kuhn & The Juggernaut/Horace Mahoney. *King Kong: King Kong & Vastasaurus Rex. Movies based from novels: *Twilight saga: *Hunger Games: Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Millark, President Snow & President Coin. *Zorro trilogy: Zorro. *The Grinch: The Grinch. *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory: Willy Wonka & the Oompa Loompas *Matilda: Matilda Wormwood. Other notable movies: *Borat: Borat *American Pie trilogy: Noah Levenstein. *2012: Carl Anheuser. *Da Vinci Code: Silas. *Dragonheart: Draco. *Edward Scissorhands: Edward Scissorhands. *Home Alone: Kevin McCallister, Harry Lime & Marv Merchants. *Stuart Little trilogy: Stuart Little, George Little, Frederick Little, Eleanor Little, Snowbell, Monty, Margalo, Reeko & Falcon. *Planet of the Apes: Caesar, Cornelia, River, unnamed sibling, Rocket, Maurice, Koba & humanified apes. *Kill Bill: Beatrix Kiddo *The Bourne trilogy: Aaron Cross & Dr. Martha Shearing. *Braveheart: William Wallace. *Inception: Dominic Cobb. *Titanic: Jack Dawson & Rose DeWitt *Ocean's trilogy:Danny Ocean, Rusty Ryan, Linus Caldwell, Reuben Tishkoff, Saul Bloom, Basher Tarr, Frank Catton, Livingston Dell, The Malloy Brothers & The Amazing Yen. *Click: Morty *V For Vendetta: V *Taken: Brian Mills. *007 trilogy: James Bond *Terminator trilogy: John Connor, Catherine Brewster, Sarah Connor's ghost, Resistance, Kyle Reese, Star, Barnes, Blair Williams, Marcus Wright, Skynet, T-600, T-700, T-800, T-900, T-1000, T-1, T-7T, Moto Terminator, & T-X. *Downfall: Adolf Hitler, Otto Gunsche, Wilhelm Keitel, Alfred Jodl, Joseph Goebbels, Felix Steiner, Hans Krebs, Martin Bormann, Eva Braun, Gerda Christian, Traudl Junge & Hermann Fegelein. *Back to the Future: Marty McFly & Dr. Emmett "Doc" Brown. Other famous fictional book characters: *Sherlock Holmes: Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Wattson *Geronimo Stilton trilogy: *Noli Me Tangere/El Filibusterismo: Crisostomo Ibarra/Simoun & Padre Salvi. *Florante & Laura: Florante, Laura, Aladdin, Flerida, Menander, Florante's army & Adolfo. *Ibong Adarna: Adarna Bird & 7-Headed Serpent. *Cthulhu Mythos: Cthulhu, Yog-Sogoth, Deep Ones & Outer Gods. Filipino Films, Drama and Cartoons: *Dayo: Sa Mundo ng Elementalia: Bubuy, Anna, Narsi, Lolo Nano, Toti, Vicky and Jo & Balete Demon *Darna: Darna, Ding, Sulfura and Valentina. *Urduja: Princess Urduja, Limhang, Lakanpati, Mayumi, Daisuke, Kukut, Tarsir & Wang. *RPG Metanoia: *Foldabots trilogy: *Encantadia trilogy: *Captain Barbell: Captain Barbell. *Lastikman: Lastikman. *Dyesebel: Dyesebel. *Mulawin: *Bakekang: Bakekang. *Gagambino: Gagambino, Lady Mantisa, Alakdanessa & Super Bee. *The Last Prince: Bawana (she gets killed by Edward). *Dyosa: Dyosa. *Super Inggo: *Panday: Panday & Lizardo. *Grazilda: Faviola (she gets killed by Edward). *Amaya: *Pedro Penduko trilogy: *Enteng Kabisote trilogy: *Kabakabakaba: Chaka Doll. Franchise Characters: *Jollibee: Jollibee, Hetty, Twirlie, Yum & Popo *McDonald's: Ronald McDonald, Grimace, Birdie & Hamburglar *KFC: Chuckie *Just For Laughs: Victor Internet Characters: *Internet meme/Youtube Poop: *Creepypasta: Others: *Alternate M.A.D. Universe: *Edward: Edward Lester G. Herrera, Edward's Pokemon, Haruna Michizuka, Sexy, Dreadwing (rip-off of a Decepticon from the toy franchise), Overcast (rip-off of a Decepticon from a toy franchise), Edwardists, Edward's Teddy Bear, The Seven Virtues( Chastity, Humility, Charity, Kindness, Temperance, Diligence & Patience), Carlo S. Prindiana, Gabriel De Guzman, Jacob De Vega, Erick Suan & Sherlyn P. Donato the demoness. *Bible: God, Jesus, Peter, John, James, Andrew, Phillip, Thomas, Bartholomew, Matthew, James the Lesser, Jude Thaddeus, Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Selaphiel, Jegudiel, Raguel, Behemoth, Leviathan, Ziz Bird & Satan. *Real-life characters: Joseph Stalin, Benito Mussolini, Osama Bin Laden, Saddam Hussein, Ferdinand Marcos, Imelda Marcos, Mahmoud Ahmadinejad, Muammar Gadhaffi, Jose Rizal, Nazi Germans, Andres Bonifacio, Katipunan, Diego Silang, Nelson Mandela, Tenzin Gyatso, Pope Francis I, Willie Revillame, Willie Revillame's backup dancers, Amy Perez, Hans Mortel, Miriam Defensor Santiago, Stephen Hawking, Justin Bieber, Paris Hilton, Ellen DeGeneres, Britney Spears, Michael Jackson, Justin Timberlake, Lady Gaga, Jessica Simpson, Amy Winehouse, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Jonas Brothers, Snoop Dogg, Manny Pacquaio, M. Night Shalayman, Britney Cameron, Abraham Lincoln's ghost, John Lennon, Bill O' Reily, Sarah Palin, Kim Jong-Il, Hulk Hogan, Macho Man, Ludwig Van Beethoven, Albert Einstein, Genghis Khan, Napoleon Bonaparte, Benjamin Franklin, William Shakespheare, Mr. T, Mr. Rogers, Christopher Columbus, Wright Brothers, Cleopatra, Marilyn Monroe, Steve Jobs, Bill Gates, Miley Cyrus, Al Capone, Giorgo A. Tsoukalos, Frank Sinarta, Freddie Mercury, Joan of Arc, Al Capone, Fangirls, Fans, Clint Eastwood, Bruce Lee & Chuck Norris. Category:Characters